Twin Soul
by Fasma
Summary: Cinta atau roh dan takut atau ego berlawanan energi satu sama lain, yang masing-masing dari kita memilih setiap saat untuk beresonansi dengan hal-hal, apakah kita sadar bahwa kita memilih untuk melukis atau tidak. / Boyfriend cast / RnR Please
1. prolog

Title: Twin soul

Genre: Fantasy, Mystery, Friendship, Brothership

Author: Anggraini Fasma

Cast: Boyfriend, and other cast

**_langsung saja ke prolog..._**

** FASMA **

"Ketika darah itu menghidupkan kami. Maka kami akan menemukannya dengan cara apapun."

** FASMA **

"Mereka. Akan menyatukan kekuatan bulan dan matahari. Tanah dan langit yang menghitam. Akan menyambut hari kebangkitan. Dengan sepasang darah abadi."

** FASMA **

Sebuah sangkar emas besar tertutup selembar kain merah menyala berjalan perlahan terdorong beberapa orang berjubah hitam. Mereka mebawa sangkar itu mendekat ke sebuah perapian besar dengan banyak symbol aneh mengelilinginya.

"Tuanku! Sebagai tanda terimakasih kami atas semua yang telah kau berikan kepada desa kami. Maka kami persembahkan kepadamu!"

** FASMA **

"KKUQZER QOS!"

** FASMA **

Sangkar itu sedikit bergoyang karena guncangan dari kedua tangan si cokelat perak. Sedangkan si kuning emas hanya terduduk, menunduk sambil meremas lengan kirinya kuat. Terlihat cairan biru pekat keluar dari celah-celah kulitnya yang pucat.

** FASMA **

"Sofqca."

** FASMA **

"Dficxo banza!"

** FASMA **

**_sedikit? ia. saia memang sengaja. karena ini hanya prolog semata. kkkk!_**

**_FF ini terinspirasi dari JANUS MV dan KUROSHITSUJI. dengan penambahan ide saia seadanya._**

**_tergantung review. jika ini dianggap menarik, maka akan saya lanjutkan. tetapi jika tidak, sekian dan terimakasih untuk anda!_**

**_#no bash! ^^b_**

**_so?_**


	2. Chapter 1

_mengisi waktu luang. terkejut juga sih, ada yang bersedia membaca FF ini. apalagi ada yang mau ripiu. tapi gak tau juga, apa ada yang nunggu cerita ini. terbengkalai..._

_gak tau kenapa, saia ingin buat lanjutan cerita ini. terimakasih yang telah bersedia membaca cerita saia. apalagi yang rela ripiu ^^ yang ini di ripiu juga yah ^^_

_selamat membaca chap 1! ^^_

**Title: Twin Soul (ch 1)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Mystery, Friendship, Family**

**Author: Anggra Ini Fasma**

**Cast: Boyfriend, and other cast**

**Rating: T**

**###**

"Ketika darah itu menghidupkan kami. Maka kami akan menemukannya dengan cara apapun."

**###**

"Dengan gerhana itu. Akan menyatukan kekuatan bulan dan matahari. Tanah dan langit yang menghitam. Akan menyambut hari kebangkitan. Dengan sepasang darah abadi."

**###**

Sebuah sangkar emas besar tertutup selembar kain merah menyala berjalan perlahan terdorong beberapa orang berjubah hitam. Mereka mebawa sangkar itu mendekat ke sebuah perapian besar dengan banyak symbol aneh mengelilinginya.

"Tuanku! Sebagai tanda terimakasih kami atas semua yang telah kau berikan kepada desa kami. Maka kami persembahkan kepadamu!"

SSRRTTT!

Orang berjubah hitam itu menarik kain merah yang menutupi sangkar emas tersebut sehingga terlihat dengan sangat jelas apa yang ada didalam sangkar emas itu. Dua sosok makhluk kembar. Sangat unik. Yang satu mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning emas, dan yang lainnya berwarna cokelat perak. Telinga mereka memanjang keatas mirip seperti telinga elf. Kulit mereka licin berwarna putih pucat.

Kedua makhluk tersebut terlihat sangat kaget. Mereka langsung berteriak-teriak dengan suara yang sangat aneh.

"KKUQZER QOS!" (lepaskan kami) teriak makhluk berambut cokelat perak. Sangkar itu sedikit bergoyang karena guncangan dari kedua tangan si cokelat perak. Sedangkan si kuning emas hanya terduduk menunduk sambil meremas lengan kirinya kuat. Terlihat cairan biru pekat keluar dari celah-celah kulitnya yang pucat.

Teriakan itu hanya terdengar seperti bahasa aneh tanpa makna di telinga para manusia berjubah hitam yang mengelilingi mereka.

"KKUQZER QOS! JLAMBO ZXE?!" (lepaskan kami! Siapa kalian?) teriaknya sekali lagi.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara cambuk yang memekakan telinga.

"DIAMM!" teriak seorang yang memegang cambuk tersebut.

Sangkar raksasa tersebut didorong semakin mendekat kearah perapian. Api terlihat menjilat-jilat dengan sangat liarnya. Terdengar gumaman-gumaman aneh dari seorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari sebuah simbol berbentuk lingkaran dengan pola yang sangat rumit didalamnya.

"Sofqca." (mantra itu) Kata si rambut kuning emas. Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

Mendengar itu, si cokelat perak segera mengeluarkan taringnya dan menggigit ujung jari telunjuk kirinya dengan sangat cepat. Lalu tetesan darah itu ia tadahkan ke telapak tangan kanannya.

"Dficxo banza." (demi roh dewa langit) Katanya. Ia sedikit mengambil darah dari si kuning perak dan segera mencampurkan darah mereka berdua.

Kedua darah itu berubah warna. Dari biru tua, menjadi keunguan, dan kemudian terlihat sebuah cahaya putih yang memancar dari campuran kedua darah tersebut. Dia membiarkan sebagian darah itu menetes dan mengalir perlahan ke lantai bangunan. Sedangkan sangkar tersebut sekarang telah sangat dekat dengan perapian. Bahkan apinya telah menjilat-jilat bagian bawah sangkar tersebut dengan ganasnya.

"Kxoone stronta hevdzca!" (hancurkan tempat terkutuk ini!) teriak si cokelat perak.

Tiba-tiba gedung itu terasa berguncang. Semua orang yang berada disana bertariak ketakutan. Mereka berlarian tak tentu arah. Ada beberapa dari mereka mendekat kearah perapian, berniat meminta pertolongan kepada 'sang tuan'. Tapi karena guncangan yang sangat besar itu, tak heran jika banyak dari mereka malah terjatuh kedalam perapian dan terbakar hidup-hidup oleh api yang dengan liarnya menjilat seluruh tubuh mereka.

Dua makhluk kembar itu saling mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Berusaha untuk saling melindungi dari puing-puing bangunan yang terjatuh karena guncangan itu. Tetapi mereka beruntung. Setidaknya sangkar tersebut terbuat dari besi yang sangat kuat, hingga dapat menahan beton sekalipun. Dalam hitungan detik, bangunan itu telah hancur menjadi puing-puing tak berguna.

**###**

"Hah! Akhirnya kita sampai." Donghyun meletakkan sebuah koper berukuran besar dan tas jinjing hitamnya di ruang tamu. "Ini rumah baru kita. Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Minwoo ikut meletakkan koper biru besarnya dan menyingkap sebuah kain putih yang menutupi salah satu sofa disana.

"Hattcchhiii! Hattcchhiii!" Minwoo menggosok pelan hidungnya. "Hyung, apa tidak ada ruangan yang lebih bersih daripada ini? Kau tahu, aku alergi debu!"

"Tenanglah, hyung yang akan membersihkan ini semua. Sekarang, aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu. Ikutlah denganku." Donghyun menarik tangan dongsaengnya menuju ke sebuah kamar.

Donghyun membuka pintu bercat cokelat tua itu. Decitan terdengar ketika pintu itu berhasil dibuka.

"Disini ada 2 kamar. Satu di lantai atas, dan yang satunya, kamar ini. Kau ingin tidur dimana?"

Minwoo menyusuri ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu. Kakinya membawanya kearah sebuah jendela dengan ukiran menimalis yang membingkainya. Ia membuka jendela itu. Sedikit sulit, tapi akhirnya ia dapat membukanya. Sekarang, dihadapannya terlihat hamparan sawah yang sangat luas. Ia juga dapat melihat rindangnya pohon-pohon yang tertangkap dalam matanya. Di ujung sana ada sebuah hutan, tempat pohon-pohon itu tumbuh. Dan tak lupa sebuah gunung besar dibelakangnya.

Minwoo membalikkan badannya dan menghadap sang hyung yang kini tengah membersihkan sebagian kamar itu. "Aku disini saja, hyung. Sepertinya ini lebih baik. Lagipula, aku malas untuk naik turun tangga hanya untuk makan dan tidur. Ahaha" Tawanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Jadi, bisakah kau keluar? Aku akan membersihkan ini sebentar."

"Aku bisa membantu."

"Aniyo!" Donghyun mendorong tubuh dongsaengnya itu untuk keluar dari kamar yang akan dia bersihkan. "Kau akan sakit jika tetap disini. Sekarang pergilah, cari teman barumu di luar!" Donghyun menutup pintu dengan sekali hentakan.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau mengusirku!" Teriaknya.

Setelahnya ia bisa mendengar suara tawa yang sangat kencang dari dalam kamar itu.

"Aish!" Gerutunya.

Dengan malas, Minwoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah baru yang telah dibeli oleh hyungnya satu minggu yang lalu. Mereka baru saja pindah karena pekerjaan hyungnya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter. Donghyun dipindah tugaskan ke desa terpancil itu karena suatu alasan. Dan sebagai dokter yang baik, ia mematuhi keputusan tersebut. Dan memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah rumah disana, karena dirasa lumayan nyaman dan sejuk untuk ukurannya.

Minwoo melangkah gontai di sepanjang jalan. Ia menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang tak sengaja ditemuinya.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat sepasang roda sepeda didepannya. Minwoo mendongakkan kepalanya berniat mencari tahu siapa sang empunya sepeda tersebut.

"Hey, siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Minwoo menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Minwoo imnida." Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berniat memberi salam.

Namja itu menjabat tangan Minwoo. "Namaku Jeongmin. Jadi, siapa kau?"

Minwoo sedikit tertawa. "Aku baru saja pindah ke desa ini." Minwoo membalikkan badannya dam menunjuk sebuah rumah. "Itu rumahku." Katanya tegas.

"Ohh.." Jeongmin menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. "Jadi kau anak baru disini?"

"Bingo!"

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau uisa itu?"

"Ah, itu hyungku." Ia menundukkan kepalanya lesu.

"Wah! Daebak! Hyungmu seorang uisa?"

"Ah! Kenapa kau membicarakannya?"

"Ah, mian. Sepertinya kau kurang suka. Em, kau akan kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jeongmin memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat bingung. "Bagaimana jika kau ikut bersamaku?"

"Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Ke rumah temanku. Aku ingin mengajaknya bermain. Aku bosan dirumah."

"Ah, baiklah."

Jeongmin mengisyaratkan supaya Minwoo duduk di boncengannya. Minwoo menurut dan segera mematuhinya. Ia berpegangan erat pada pinggang Jeongmin.

'Awal yang bagus.' Batinnya.

Jeongmin menghentikan sepedanya didepan sebuah rumah kecil.

"Turunlah."

Minwoo segera mematuhi perintah itu. Jeongmin mendekat kearah pintu rumah itu dan mengetuknya perlahan. Tak lama, pintu pun dibuka, seorang namja menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu kayu tersebut. Orang itu hanya memperlihatkan sebagian kepalanya.

"Ne?" Bisiknya.

"Youngmin-a, kajja, kita bermain. Aku bosan dirumah."

"A-aku tidak bisa.. mian.." Sahutnya lirih.

"Wae? Kajja, ayolah, kita mendapatkan teman baru. Akan kuperkenalkan padamu."

"A-anniyo."

"Wae?" Jeongmin makin penasaran. Ia menarik paksa temannya itu, supaya ia berniat keluar dari dalam rumah.

"A-andwae! Tolong, j-jangan!"

"YA!" Jeongmin tetap saja memaksa Youngmin untuk keluar. "Minwoo-a, bantu aku! Cepat!"

"A-ah, ne." Karena tak tahu apapun, Minwoo hanya menurut saja apa yang dikatakan oleh teman barunya tersebut.

Minwoo mendorong pintu kayu itu sehingga dapat terbuka lebar. Sedangkan Jeongmin, ia menarik paksa tangan Youngmin dan menariknya keluar.

"YA!" Teriak Jeongmin.

Tapi teriakannya itu terhenti ketika ia melihat kondisi temannya itu dengan sangat jelas. Ia kaget, sangat kaget. Begitu juga dengan Minwoo. Penampilan Youngmin sekarang terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Pakaiannya kotor, sangat kotor dengan beberapa sobekan di ujung-ujungnya. Tubuh Youngmin penuh luka dan memar dimana-mana. Di pelipisnya, sudut bibirnya, pergelangan tangannya, sikunya, bahkan lututnya pun tak lepas dari luka-luka itu.

"K-kau kenapa? A-apa yang terjadi? Dia memukulmu lagi?"

Youngmin menunduk dalam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang.

Minwoo hendak menyentuh salah satu memar di tangan Youngmin takut-takut. "Kau- lukamu banyak sekali."

Jeongmin geram. "Youngmin-a, katakan apa yang terjadi?"

"A-aku.."

"Wanita itu memukulmu lagi? Benar kan?!"

"Jeongmin, sudahlah. Dia harus segera diobati." Lerai Minwoo. "Kajja, aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Youngmin menolak dengan sangat tegas. "Aniyo. Jangan. Kalian pulanglah."

"Jangan seperti itu. Apa kau punya kotak P3K dirumahmu? Aku bisa mengobatimu."

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang kalian pergilah, sebentar lagi ajhumma pulang."

"Tapi lukamu bisa infeksi, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan hyungku."

"Tidak perlu."

"Hey, Youngmin-a, kenapa kau masih saja patuh dengan nenek sihir itu? Hah!"

"A-aku.. ayolah, kumohon... aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Nanti ajhumma akan marah. Kumohon..."

"Kau bekerja di rumah ini? Kau bekerja sebagai... pembantu?" Tanya Minwoo pelan. Ia takut menyinggung perasaan Youngmin.

"Bukan, Minwoo-a. Ah! Ceritanya panjang. Butuh waktu 5 tahun untuk menceritakan kisah hidup namja ini." Tunjuk Jeongmin pada Youngmin.

Youngmin mendorong punggung kedua namja itu pelan. "Cepatlah pergi."

"Tap-tapi mungkin aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Benar kan, Jeongmin-a?"

Jeongmin terdiam. Ia mengingat terakhir kali ia ikut membantu teman dekatnya itu untuk membersihkan taman dan tidak tepat waktu, ia mendapat 10 kali cambukan di punggungnya oleh ajhumma Youngmin.

Karena lama tak juga mendapatkan respon dari sang teman, Minwoo memutuskan berbalik dan masuk ke rumah itu. Dia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang sopan, tapi bagaimana lagi? Dua temannya itu hanya diam saja.

"YA! Kau!"

**###**

Malam ataupun siang tetap sama di dalam tempat itu. Dua sosok, ah, sesosok makhluk terjebak didalamnya dan sama sekali tak dapat keluar dari sana. Setiap detik ia lakukan hanya untuk memandang sosok 'bangkai' saudaranya yang tergeletak di depannya selama ratusan tahun. Ia tak mampu berbuat apapun disana. Kekuatannya telah menghilang, oleh manusia-manusia keji ratusan tahun lalu. Yang membuat mereka terjebak di sana, dalam dimensi itu, tanpa dapat kembali.

**###**

"Kau lelah?"

Minwoo meletakkan ember yang berada di genggamannya sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. "Sedikit. Aku tak pernah menimba air sebelumnya."

"Istirahatlah, biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya." Seru Jeongmin.

"Aniyo. Sedikit lagi dan semuanya selesai. Lebih baik kau membantu Youngmin di dalam. Mungkin dia lebih membutuhkanmu."

Jeongmin mengambil ember yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki Minwoo. "Dia sudah hampir selesai."

Tak lama Youngmin menghampiri mereka dengan langkah yang tergesa.

"Youngmin-a, ada apa?"

"Ajhumma sudah pulang. Kalian cepatlah pergi dari sini!" Katanya panik.

Minwoo dan Jeongmin menuangkan air dalam ember timba ke dalam sebuah bak kecil dengan cepat.

"A-ah, padahal sebentar lagi tempat ini penuh." Tunjuk Minwoo ke dalam baak kecil itu.

"Cepatlah.."

Mereka kembali meletakkan ember itu. Youngmin mendorong kedua temannya itu untuk segera bergegas pergi dari halaman belakang rumahnya. Minwoo dan Jeongmin berlari kearah kumpulan semak yang tak jauh dari halaman rumah Youngmin. Dari kejauhan, mereka dapat melihat Youngmin masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berlari juga. Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat sedang melipat kedua tangannya sambil menyandar pada pintu bercat tua tersebut. Setelahnya terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup dengan sangat keras.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Minwoo.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan." Jeongmin beranjaak dari tempat persembunyian itu. "Kajja, kita pergi dari tempat ini."

**###**

***DONGHYUN POV***

"Aish! Kemana perginya anak itu? Mengapa tidak ada disekitar sini?"

Baru saja aku selesai membersihkan rumah baru yang aku beli minggu lalu, tidak terlalu besar, tapi aku suka. Aku rasa tidak lama aku membersihkan rumah ini, dan menyuruh Minwoo untuk keluar sebentar. Tapi mengapa dia sekarang tidak ada disini? Dimana dia sekarang? Ini lingkungan baru untuknya.

Ah! Aku khawatir.

'sssrrrtttt'

"Sudah sampai Minwoo-a. Turunlah."

Ah! Itu dia!

"Ya! Kau dari mana saja?" Tanyaku.

"Mian hyung, aku tadi pergi bersamanya." Dia menunjuk seorang namja disampingnya.

Namja itu turun dari sepedanya dan membungkuk padaku. "Jeongmin imnida." Serunya senang.

Aku mengangguk. "Donghyun imnida, aku hyungnya Minwoo. Jadi, kau teman baru dongsaengku?"

Namja itu mengangguk. "Ne, uisa."

Heh? Uisa? Dia tahu?

"Kau tahu, aku seorang uisa?"

"Ne. Rata-rata orang yang tinggal di desa ini tahu bahwa anda uisa baru itu. Semoga anda merasa betah tinggal di desa ini."

"Ah, gomawoyo. Em, tapi kau bisa memanggilku hyung saja. Donghyun hyung"

Ia memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Ne, Donghyun hyung."

"Kau ingin masuk dulu? Mampir ke rumahku?" Tanya Minwoo. Dia ramah.

"Aniyo. Aku harus segera pulang. Eomma bisa mencariku jika aku terlambat pulang."

"Ah, ne. Gomawo, Jeongmin-a."

"Ne. Anyeong."

Aku mengajak Minwoo untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku akan memasak sebentar. Apa kau ingin membantuku?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, hyung." Ia melangkah mendahuluiku ke dapur.

Aku mengambil beberapa bungkus makanan siap saji yang kumasukkan kedalam kulkas tadi. Membawanya ke meja makan. Minwoo mendekatiku.

"Makanan siap saji?"

"Kau juga tahu, hyung belum sempat berbelanja. Jadi, sekarang kita makan ini dulu, ne?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Kau duduk saja, saeng. Ini tak akan lama. Tidak perlu membantuku."

Ia hanya menurut. Ia menarik sebuah kursi disisi kanan dan terduduk disana. Mengamatiku yang sedang mengaduk mie instant dalam panci ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana teman barumu itu?" Tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia baik hyung, kurasa.."

Aku meliriknya sebentar. Ia terlihat sedang memainkan beberapa bungkus sosis di tangannya. "Siapa tadi, namanya?"

"Jeongmin, dan... Youngmin."

Eh? Youngmin? Bukankah tadi yang bersamanya hanya satu orang saja?

"Youngmin?"

"Ye. Tadi kami baru saja berkunjung kerumahnya."

"Kau dan Jeongmin?"

"Ye."

"Oh, itu bagus. Kau sudah mendapatkan dua teman baru di hari pertamamu."

"...emm, hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin bercerita, sedikit..."

"Em?"

"Youngmin, emm... dia sangat... buruk..."

"Buruk? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

Aku meletakkan mangkuk putih itu tepat di samping tangannya yang masih setia dengan bungkus-bungkus sosis.

"M-maksudku... dia seperti.."

Aku mendongak penasaran.

"Budak.."

"M-mwo?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Ne. Budak. Maksudku, dia sangat buruk.. dan seperti budak disana. Dia tinggal bersama seorang wanita. Dia memanggil wani-"

"Saeng, bicaramu sangat berantakan. Bisakah kau ulangi, dengan kalimat yang lebih baik?"

"Ah! Hyung! Kau harus melihat keadaannya. Aku bingung bagaimana cara menceritakannya padamu. Dia sangat buruk.."

"Kau membicarakan fisiknya?"

"Bukan, hyung. Keadaannya."

"Ah! Aku bingung." Aku menggaruk kepala belakangku. "Bicaramu tidak jelas, Minwoo-a."

Ia terlihat mengendus sebal. "Sudah kubilang, aku bingung bagaimana cara menceritakannya padamu, hyung." Ia mengambil sumpit yang ada disampingnya. "Keadaannya sangat mengenaskan."

"Yayaya, baiklah.."

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Namja itu hanya diam. Ia tak berani melawan. Menunduk dalam sambil menahan rembesan darah yang mengalir di kedua telapak tangannya.

Dihadapannya kini ada wanita paruh baya yang sedang terduduk di kursi goyangnya. Sesekali ia menghisap sebuah benda berbentuk tabung yang mengeluarkan asap di salah satu ujungnya. Dengan terampil, tangannya memutar-mutar benda itu. Menghembuskan asapnya yang akan mengepul di udara.

Tak lama suara tawa terdengar menghiasi wajah wanita paruh baya itu. Bukan tawa yang menggembirakan, tetapi tawa yang mengisyaratkan sebuah hal yang sangat tak dapat dimengerti. Tawa dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Setelahnya ia menggumam kecil, dan lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan-teriakan menyakitkan dan terdengar kejam.

Mendengar itu, namja yang sejak tadi diam-diam memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah liquid mengalir disana. Tapi hal itu menjadi bertambah buruk. Teriakan itu menjadi sebuah jeritan yang sangat memekakan telinga.

Namja itu mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali memanggil nama wanita yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu menghempaskannya dengan sangat kasar. Namja itu hanya diam. Ia tak melawan sama sekali. Bukan karena ia takut. Tapi satu hal lain yang tak dapat ia jelaskan menjadi alasan itu. Ia tak pernah dan tak akan pernah melawan perlakuan wanita paruh baya tersebut padanya. Walaupun hal itu akan membunuhnya.

Setelahnya erangan-erangan menyakitkan, tangisan, dan suara tawa yang terdengar dari rumah kecil itu.

**###**

Minwoo membuka bukunya. Besok adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di desa ini. Ia akan menjadi seorang murid baru disana. Ia harus terlihat pintar didepan semua teman barunya. Setidaknya itu yang terlintas dikepalanya untuk saat ini.

Sekitar 30 menit ia membolak-balik buku bersampul warna hijau itu. Ia merasa malas. Cukup bosan untuk belajar malam ini.

Minwoo menutup bukunya dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya. Menarik selimut yang kini telah menutupi lebih dari setengah bagian tubuhnya.

Setelahnya ia merasa tempat tidurnya sedikit bergoyang.

"Apa disini ada gempa?" Lirihnya.

Ia terdiam. Mungkin hanya halusinasinya.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, getaran itu semakin aneh. Tempat tidurnya bergoyang dan ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang terdorong di bawah tempat tidurnya.

'dug dug'

Ia mendengar suara itu

Mendengar itu, tubuh Minwoo menjadi bergetar hebat. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Ia tahu persis bahwahanya ada dia satu-satunya makhluk hidup di kamar barunya ini. Tidak mungkin hyungnya itu membelikannya hewan peliharaan, atau apalah dan meletakkannya dibawah tempat tidur tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Suaranya tercekat.

'dug dug'

Minwoo mencoba menghilangkan perasaan takut yang membuncah. Ia sedikit membuka selimutnya dan menarik sebuah bantal disampingnya. Ia menarik spreinya, dan dengan ragu-ragu mendongakkan kepalanya ke bawah tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali memegang bantalnya dengan sangat erat. Bersiap untuk memukulkannya pada apapun yang akan ia temukan di kolong tempat tidurnya.

Gelap. Itu yang tertangkap di matanya. Sebelum ia mendengar...

"Ya! Bisakah kau memindahkan tempat tidurmu ini!"

"KKYYYAAAAA!"

**TBC**

**###**

_Balasan Review:_

_EarthTeleport_

ia.. ini dilanjut ^^ mian telat.  
Kamsahamnida reviewnya! ^^

molida

ini chap 1 nyaa. ^^ mian, baru sekarang.  
Kamsahamnida reviewnya! ^^

**Kamsahamnida! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chap 2 telah siap untuk dibaca ^^ kamsahamnida yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk review. mian, lama publish. typo? banyak. kritik dan saran yang membangun, sangat diharapkan. ^^ mian, jika kurang memuaskan. #deepbow_

**###**

***Cerita Sebelumnya***

'dug dug'

Minwoo mencoba menghilangkan perasaan takut yang membuncah. Ia sedikit membuka selimutnya dan menarik sebuah bantal disampingnya. Ia menarik spreinya, dan dengan ragu-ragu mendongakkan kepalanya ke bawah tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali memegang bantalnya dengan sangat erat. Bersiap untuk memukulkannya pada apapun yang akan ia temukan di kolong tempat tidurnya.

Gelap. Itu yang tertangkap di matanya. Sebelum ia mendengar...

"Ya! Bisakah kau memindahkan tempat tidurmu ini!"

"KKYYYAAAAA!"

**###**

***Cerita Selanjutnya***

**Title: Twin soul (Ch. 2)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Mystery, Friendship, Brothership, Family**

**Author: Anggra Ini Fasma**

**Cast: Boyfriend, and other cast**

**Rating: T**

***Selamat Membaca! ^^***

'BRAKK'

"Saeng, ada apa?"

Minwoo tersentak kaget. Kenapa hyungnya bisa cepat sekali datang ke kamarnya?

"H-hyung!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau berteriak?"

"A-aniyo. Tadi aku melihat cicak disana." Minwoo menunjuk lemarinya. "Tapi dia sudah pergi. Ahaha. Ya, sudah pergi."

Donghyun menghela napasnya lega. "Aku pikir kau melihat sesuatu yang lain. Ah, sudahlah. Cepat tidur. Besok hari pertamamu bersekolah."

"Ne, hyung."

Pintu itu kembali tertutup.

'klek'

Mengerti keadaan ini, Minwoo segera mengunci pintu kamarnya. Setelahnya, ia menggeser tempat tidurnya dari tempat semula. Memang berat, tapi ia bisa melakukannya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Lirihnya. Ia terlihat kesal.

Namja yang diajaknya berbicara itu hanya memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya. Matanya menyipit ketika ia memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Minwoo mendecak kesal. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana namja ini bisa berada dikamarnya. Sebagian tubuhnya menggantung dilantai itu, dan sebagiannya lagi berada dibawah. Entah dimana. Ia hanya melihat dada, kepala, dan kedua tangan namja itu yang berada diatas lantainya.

"Aku menjemputmu. Ayo bermain!"

"Hah? Kau gila? Ini sudah sangat malam."

"Kupikir kau yang gila. Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa penasaran dengan sebuah lubang yang berada di bawah tempat tidurmu? Hah?"

Minwoo berjongkok. Mencoba menyamakan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan namja tersebut. "Eh? Penasaran? Dengan orang yang hampir membuat jantungku meledak!"

"Mianhae." Jawabnya tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun.

"Ish!"

"Kajja!"

'What?!"

"Ikutlah denganku. Masuklah."

Minwoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Masuk? Masuk kemana?"

"Kedalam sini." Namja itu menunjuk bagian yang berada di bawahnya. Ternyata itu sebuah lubang.

"M-mwo? Ya! Jeongmin-a! Kau gila!"

"Sssttttt! Diamlah. Pelankan suaramu."

"Ck!"

"Kajja!" Namja itu, Jeongmin masuk kedalam lubang tadi, mendahului Minwoo.

Setelah memastikan seluruh tubuh Jeongmin telah masuk kedalam sana, Minwoo mendongakkan kepalanya ke dalam lubang persegi yang tercetak rapi di lantai kamarnya tersebut. Berniat melihat, apa saja yang ada disana.

"Bawalah senter atau lampu, jika kau takut dengan gelap." Teriak Jeongmin dari dalam sana.

Minwoo segera mengambil sebuah senter yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. entah mengapa, ia sangat penasaran dengan ini semua.

Takut-takut, ia memasukkan kaki kanannya ke dalam lubang itu. Menginjakkannya pada sebuah tangga yang berada di dalamnya. Seketika itu juga, kakinya merasakan hawa lembab yang mengikatnya.

"Cepatlah!" Teriak Jeongmin.

Minwoo mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa didalam sana tidak berbahaya. Toh, disana ada Jeongmin. Dia yang harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.

Tangga itu panjangnya lebih dari 2 meter. Setelah ia sampai di dasar lubang itu, ia menatap bingung dengan jalan masuknya tadi. sebuah lubang berbentuk persegi yang menganga di lantai kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa hyungnya tadi tidak memberitahunya bahwa ada lubang sebesar ini? Apa hyungnya tidak tahu tentang semua ini? Mana mungkin? Lubang itu tetap terbuka disana.

"Kau bingung? Penasaran?" Tanya Jeingmin.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Lihat, dan perhatikan."

Jeongmin kembali menaiki tangga itu dengan sangat cepat. Minwoo pun merasa heran. Mengapa dia bisa selincah itu? Bahkan tangga besi ini pun telah berkarat. Apa dia tidak takut jika tiba-tiba saja terjatuh?

"Ya! Minwoo-a! Lihat kemari." Jeongmin terlihat meraba daerah gelap sekitar lubang itu. Tangannya berhenti, Minwoo tahu Jeongmin pasti menemukan sesuatu.

Sebuah suara gesekan terdengar disana saat Jeongmin menggeserkan tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, lubang itu telah tertutup. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Jeongmin turun dari tangga itu. Ia memperhatikan wajah Minwoo yang menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Wae? Kau hanya perlu menggeser lantaimu. Dan menguncinya. Ah! Kamarmu! Bagaimana dengan hyungmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau bisa memastikan bahwa hyungmu tidak akan terserang sakit jantung jika tak melihatmu di kamar malam-malam seperti ini."

"Itu tanggung jawabmu. Lagipula, kau yang mengajakku masuk kedalam goa ini."

"Ya! Kau jangan seperti itu! Lagipula ini bukan goa!"

Minwoo mengangguk malas. "Ne.. aku sudah mengunci pintu kamarku."

"Kau tidak mengadu padanya?"

"Donghyun hyung tidak akan percaya jika ada sebuah lubang di bawah tempat tidur dongsaengnya, dan seorang namja aneh didalamnya."

"Ah! Bagus! Terserah apa katamu." Seru Jeongmin senang. "Kajja, ikutlah denganku."

Jeongmin menarik tangan Minwoo, tapi ia menepisnya.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau?"

"Kemana? Kau akan mengajakku pergi kemana?"

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

"D-disini saja."

"Wae?"

"Aku belum mengenal tempat ini."

"Untuk itu, aku ingin mengenalkan tempat ini padamu. Kau tahu, kau adalah orang kedua yang kuajak ke tempat ini."

"Kedua?"

"Youngmin yang pertama."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Biasanya kami hanya bertemu di tempat ini. Dapur di rumah Youngmin juga mempunyai pintu sama seperti kamarmu."

"Pintu? Bagiku itu adalah lubang."

"Lubang? Pintu masuk ke dalam perut bumi. Ahahaha!"

Minwoo mendesah kesal. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu batu besar disana.

"KYAAA!"

Jeongmin tertawa. "Berhati-hatilah, disini memang banyak tikus. Tapi mereka tidak menggigit. Setidaknya selama mereka tidak merasa terancam."

"Ah! Ini menakutiku."

Jeongmin duduk berhadapan dengan Minwoo.

"Untuk apa tempat ini? Mengapa ada tempat seperti ini dibawah kamarku?" Tanya Minwoo.

Jeongmin terkikik geli. "Dulu saat pertama kali aku menemukan tempat ini, aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu. Saat itu aku berusia 7 tahun."

"Hm?"

"Ya. Aku tak sengaja menemukan tempat ini saat aku mencari mainanku di gudang. Aku menemukannya dibawah tumpukan lemari. Karena aku sangat penasaran, aku mencoba masuk. Dan saat itu, keadaannya jauh lebih parah dari ini."

"Separah apa?"

"Ah, aku tidak akan menceritakannya. Kau bisa bermimpi buruk jika mendengarnya."

"Huh."

"Dan mulai hari itu, aku meminta ijin kepada orang tuaku untuk menjadikan gudang itu sebagai kamarku. Dan mereka menyetujuinya."

"Bagaimana dengan Youngmin?"

"Biasanya kami bertemu di tempat ini."

"Bertemu? Mengapa harus disini?"

"Em.. karena Youngmin tidak pernah diijinkan untuk keluar dari rumahnya sejak dulu."

"Eh? Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bermain?"

"Yah, seperti itu."

"Mengapa bisa sampai seperti itu?"

"Ajhumma itu yang melarangnya."

"Ajhumma? Yang kita lihat sore tadi?"

Jeongmin mengangguk.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Dia yeodongsaeng dari eomma Youngmin."

"Lalu, dimana sekarang eommanya?"

"Meninggal. Beliau meninggal saat melahirkan Youngmin."

"Appanya?"

"Beliau juga telah meninggal."

"Ya Tuhan, malang sekali nasibnya."

"Aniyo. Dia hanya kurang beruntung saja."

"Itu tetap saja sama."

"..."

"..."

Jeongmin mengamati pelipis Minwoo. "Hey, kau berkeringat?"

"Ah, jinjja?" Ia mengelap keringat yang menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya. "Ini pasti karena suhu udara yang kurang baik disini."

"Ya! Kau ini!"

"Aku benar. Udara dengan tekanan seperti ini kurang bagus untuk tubuh manusia. Apalagi dengan keadaan yang lembab seperti ini."

"Ah. Baiklah. Sekarang kau pulang saja."

"Eh?"

"Kembali ke kamarmu!"

**###**

Sesosok makhluk berambut cokelat perak mendesis pelan disana. Ia merasa lelah. Ribuan kali, bahkan lebih, ia mencoba merapalkan banyak mantera yang dikuasainya. Menengadahkan tangannya dan kembali meletakkannya ke pusat kehidupan saudaranya. Jantungnya. Ratusan tahun ia telah mencobanya. Tapi semua itu sia-sia. Napasnya terengah. Sepertinya sangkar itu memang memiliki kekuatan lebih daripada yang ia miliki. Bahkan untuk menjauhkan bebatuan besar yang menghimpit sangkar itu, rasanya sangat sulit. Dia tidak bisa.

Ia kembali menatap sosok kuning emas yang tergeletak didepannya. Ia menggoreskan kuku tajamnya ke lengan saudaranya tersebut. Berharap, setetes cairan biru dapat keluar dari sana. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya sia-sia. Goresannya tak merubah apapun. Ia menghela napasnya sambil mendesisi pelan. Saudaranya itu telah mati, tapi ia tidak musnah. Dan yang utama, ia tak dapat menghidupkannya kembali.

**###**

"Anyeonghaseo, Minwoo imnida." Serunya senang.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Minwoo di sekolah barunya. Berpindah bersekolah di desa memang bukan keinginannya, tapi setidaknya mendukung pekerjaan hyungnya bukan hal yang buruk. Itu adalah hal yang mulia, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, kamu bisa duduk di sana."

Songsaengnin itu menunjuk sebuah meja. Minwoo menurut dan segera duduk disana. Dan ternyata, ia satu kelas dengan Jeongmin, teman anehnya itu lagi.

Jeongmin tersenyum ramah.

"Ya! Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau satu kelas denganku?" Bisik Minwoo.

"Kejutan!"

Minwoo mengendus kesal. Baginya, Jeongmin memang sangat menyebalkan.

Beberapa jam berlalu, dan bel tanda jam istirahat pun terdengar. Jeongmin segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kajja! Aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke kantin."

Minwoo diam, ia masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ya! Kau tidak lapar, eoh?"

"Aku? Tentu saja."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jeongmin segera menariknya ke kantin sekolah. Beberapa wanita melirik genit pada mereka, atau lebih tepatnya pada Minwoo. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka tak sungkan menyapa atau bertanya alamat rumah. Dan Minwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang berada di pojokan. Lumayan sepi.

"Hey, Youngmin bersekolah dimana?" Tanya Minwoo.

"Tidak bersekolah."

"MWO?!"

"Ya! Biasakan ekspresimu itu."

"Tap-tapi, sekolah itu sangat penting. Aku pikir kalian itu satu sekolah, ternyata tidak."

"Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan pendidikan."

"Kau jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Minwoo-a."

"Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa menulis dan membaca?"

"Aku mengajarinya. Tempat tadi malam yang ku tunjukkan padamu, itu adalah ruangan kelas kami. Ahaha!"

"MWO!"

**###**

"Ini sebuah klinik?"

"Anda benar, uisa."

"Berapa dokter disini?"

"Ada 2 orang yang sering bertugas, 3 jika bersama anda."

Donghyun meletakkan tas jinjingnya di meja dan mulai mengamati ruangannya. Tidak buruk. "Lalu, dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Para uisa itu sedang berlibur ke luar kota. Entahlah, saya juga tidak mengerti. Mereka sangat jarang berada di klinik ini."

"Eh, mengapa? Bukankah ini adalah tanggung jawab mereka juga?" Tanya Donghyun penasaran.

Ajhumma yang diajaknya berbicara itu menundukkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Menjadi sangat aneh.

"Wae? Ada apa?" Tanya Donghyun sekali lagi.

"Aniyo, uisa." Jawabnya. "Mungkin mereka merasa kurang suka dengan keadaan di desa ini."

What! Kurang suka? Itu berarti mereka merasa tidak nyaman berada di desa ini. Mengapa? Bahkan Donghyun pun merasa desa ini sangat asri. Sangat nyaman berada di desa ini.

"Baiklah, uisa. Selamat bekerja." Kata ajhumma itu.

Setelah berpamitan, ajhumma itu pergi keluar. Entah kemana.

**###**

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Semua anak berhamburan keluar dengan sangat tergesa. Ini sudah sangat sore, bahkan hampir malam. Minwoo berjalan bersama Jeongmin menuju gerbang sekolah mereka untuk segera pulang.

"Jeongmin-a, siapa dia?" Tanya Minwoo. Ia menunjuk seorang namja yang tengah disibukkan dengan beberapa gadis yang notabene adalah teman-teman satu sekolahnya.

Jeongmin menoleh. Ia mencari sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Minwoo. "Oh, dia?" Jeongmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari hal tadi. "Mollayo."

Minwoo tetap memperlambatkan langkahnya sambil menatap penasaran kearah namja itu. "Sepertinya dia sangat terkenal? Apa dia seorang atlet? Tubuhnya sangat berotot."

"Ah!" Jeongmin menarik tangan Minwoo untuk mempercepat langkahnya. "Sudahlah, jangan kau hiraukan. Kajja! Kita harus segera pulang."

"Chankaman! Lihatlah, Jeongmin-a dia menatap kearah kita!"

Tapi Jeongmin sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataan temannya itu. Ia berjalan cepat mendahului temannya itu sambil sedikit berlari.

"YA! Kau kenapa?" Teriak Minwoo. Ia mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Jeongmin.

Minwoo terkejut ketika melihat raut wajah Jeongmin yang berubah drastis. Tak ada senyum seperti biasa yang menghiasinya.

**###**

Youngmin membuka pintu dengan perlahan, berjalan masuk ke sebuah kamar dan meletakkan nampan kecil disana.

"Ajhumma.." Panggilnya pelan. Ia sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh wanita itu. "Bangunlah, ajhumma belum makan malam."

Wanita yang dipanggilnya itu membuka matanya tersentak. Matanya membulat. Youngmin yang melihatnya merasa keget.

"Ajhumma makan, ne?" Kata Youngmin sambil memberikan bahasa isyarat untuk makan.

Wanita itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan diluar dugaan, ia mendorong dengan keras tubuh kurus Youngmin.

"Siapa kau!" Teriak wanita itu.

Youngmin berdiri dan kembali mendekati satu-satunya keluarganya tersebut. "Aku Youngmin, ajhumma. Keponakanmu."

Wanita itu menggeleng keras. Ia menatap Youngmin dengan tatapan yang penuh dendam.

Youngmin diam. Ia mengambil mangkuk nasi dan mulai menyuapkannya ke mulut wanita itu.

Wanita itu menolak dengan kasar. Ia melempar jauh sendok yang tadinya dipegang oleh Youngmin.

"KAU! Kau pasti yang telah membunuh anakku! YA! KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Youngmin menggeleng. Selalu seperti ini. "Ajhumma, kau makan ne?"

Wanita itu kembali mendorong keras tubuh Youngmin dan menghimpitnya ke tembok. Youngmin merasa kesakitan di daerah tulang punggungnya. Wanita itu menghimpitnya makin keras. Tangannya meraba leher jenjang Youngmin. Menekannya, dan mulai mencekiknya.

"A-ajhum-ma.. j-jang—gann..."

**###**

Seorang namja terlihat sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan komik miliknya di pipi kanannya sambil menatap jutaan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam itu. Ia menutup komik tersebut, merasa sangat bosan. Besok adalah hari libur, dan ia mempunyai banyak alasan mengapa tidak membuka buku pelajarannya malam ini. Dan alasan utamanya adalah rasa malas.

Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya orang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamarnya tersebut.

"..." Jeongmin diam.

"Wae?kau sama sekali tak berbicara saat makan malam tadi?"

"Aku lelah."

"Jinjja?"

"..."

"Lalu, mengapa kau menolak untuk kujemput saat pulang tadi?"

"..."

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan."

Jeongmin sama sekali tak berniat menatap orang yang sedang berbicara padanya. Ia mengendus kesal.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Jeongmin. Tapi sifatmu tetap saja tak berubah."

"Wae?" Jeongmin menatap kosong ke depannya.

"Seharusnya kau mengerti, bersikap cuek kepada orangtua iu tidak sopan. Mereka harusnya kau hargai. Eomma dan appa tidak akan menyukainya."

"Kau juga tidak sopan. Ini kamarku, dan kau datang tanpa mengetuk pintu."

"Lalu jika aku mengetuk pintu, apa kau akan mengijinkanku masuk? Kupikir jawabannya adalah tidak."

"..."

"Berhentilah membuat eomma dan appa kecewa dengan sikap ketusmu itu."

"Wae? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"..."

"Jadi kau tidak akan merasa tersaingi untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang eomma dan appa dengan semua bakatmu itu."

Namja itu mengendus kesal. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutup pintu kamar Jeongmin. Berjalan meninggalkannya.

'Bukankah kau merasa senang? Mereka tahu, aku tidak pernah menjadi sehebat dirimu. Tidak akan pernah.' Batinnya. Ia merasa tidak berguna dengan dirinya sendiri. Yang membuat banyak orang kecewa karenanya.

**TBC**

**###**

**_Balasan Review_**

_zhoelichy_

_sudah terjawab kan, yang ada dibawah tempat tidur Minwoo ^^_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya ^^b_

_Roses_

_ah! really? kamsahamnidaa! ^^ emm, itu bahasa suku Fasma. kkkk! emm, itu yang jadi bangkai si kuning emas ^^_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya ^^b_

_diniazakee_

_okay!_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya ^^b_

_Molida_

_its okay! udahlah, sama aku mah santai aja ^^ emm, semua pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab sesuai merangkaknya cerita. kkkk! itu? itu bahasa suku Fasma. ^^v iyah.. Youngmin kasian banget dah.._  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya ^^b_

**KAMSAHAMNIDAA! ^^b**


	4. Chapter 3

Hai Hai! ini adalah Chap 3. Di chapter yang ini saia akan menjelaskan seluk beluk tentang lorong-lorong yang ada di bawah tanah tersebut ^^

Review sangat diharapkan, setidaknya tolong hargai saia sebagai seorang author dengan memberikan review. Gak harus di FFn sini, saia menerima di FB, Tweet dan e-mail. So, mari kita saling menghargai.

typo? banyak.

selamat membaca!

**###**

***Cerita Sebelumnya***

"Berhentilah membuat eomma dan appa kecewa dengan sikap ketusmu itu."

"Wae? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"..."

"Jadi kau tidak akan merasa tersaingi untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang eomma dan appa dengan semua bakatmu itu."

Namja itu mengendus kesal. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutup pintu kamar Jeongmin. Berjalan meninggalkannya.

'Bukankah kau merasa senang? Mereka tahu, aku tidak pernah menjadi sehebat dirimu. Tidak akan pernah.' Batinnya. Ia merasa tidak berguna dengan dirinya sendiri. Yang membuat banyak orang kecewa karenanya.

**###**

***Cerita Selanjutnya***

_**Title: Twin soul (Ch 3)**_

_**Genre: Fantasy, Mystery, Friendship, Brothership**_

_**Author: Anggra Ini Fasma**_

_**Cast: Boyfriend, and other cast**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Summary: Cinta atau roh dan takut atau ego berlawanan energi satu sama lain, yang masing-masing dari kita memilih setiap saat untuk beresonansi dengan hal-hal, apakah kita sadar bahwa kita memilih untuk melukis atau tidak.**_

**###**

Minggu pagi. Mentari memancarkan sinarnya dari ufuk timur. Memperlihatkan pesonanya yang akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi setiap orang yang menyapanya pagi itu. Burung-burung berkicauan, pohon-pohon rindang memamerkan embun pagi yang menyegarkan udara. Seorang namja menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Hari ini adalah hari libur, bangun lebih siang adalah hukum wajib baginya.

'klek'

"Minwoo-a, kau sudah bangun?"

"Emmhhh…"

Hyungnya berjalan mendekat. Ia sedikit menyingkap selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh dongsaengnya tersebut. Tapi sepertinya Minwoo menolak. Ia menarik paksa selimut tersebut hingga kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Minwoo."

"..Ini hari libur.. hyung..." Sahutnya dengan suara parau.

"Okay! Aku mengampunimu karena ini adalah hari libur. Dan tidak ada pekerjaan untukmu hari ini."

"..."

"Baiklah, kau yang jaga rumah. Hyung harus berangkat sekarang."

Minwoo menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik selimut tebalnya. Ia menatap Donghyun dengan mata yang setengah tertutup. "Hyung akan pergi kemana? Ini hari libur."

"Apa kau sedang mengalami amnesia?"

"Em?"

Donghyun berdiri. "Orang sakit tidak akan mengenal hari libur."

"Ah, hyung.."

"Aku sudah memasak untukmu. Jika kau lapar, kau hanya perlu memanaskannya. Kau boleh bermain keluar, asalkan jangan berbuat ulah ataupun keributan. Ingat, kita orang baru disini."

"Ne, hyung.."

"Baiklah, hyung berangkat." Ia beralih ke samping Minwoo. Mengecup kilas kening dongsaengnya.

"YA! Hyung! Aku sudah dewasa!"

"Ahaha! Ingat! Jangan lupa makan."

"Ne.." Jawabnya malas. Ia mengusap-usap keningnya.

Pintu kembali tertutup. Minwoo kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik selimut.

'tik tok tik tok tik tok'

30 menit ia mecoba kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya, tapi tak sedetikpun dapat ia lakukan. Hanya suara denting jam yang terdengar.

"Ah!"

Ia memilih untuk duduk dan membuka selimutnya. Turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Menyibak gorden biru muda yang menutupnya dan membuka lebar jendela itu. Membiarkan udara pagi menyambutnya.

"Ah, aku lapar."

Ia mengelus perutnya yang sudah bernyanyi sejak tadi. Minwoo mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. 15 menit kemudian, ia telah kembali dengan tubuh segarnya.

'tap tap tap'

"Aku makan apa hari ini?"

'klek'

"Yey! Jajangmyeon!"

**###**

"Hyungseong, bagaimana dengan perlombaanmu kemarin?"

"Benar, sayang. Mian, appa dan eomma tidak bisa datang."

"Gwenchana, eomma. Aku mendapatkan juara pertama. Dan selanjutnya aku harus lebih giat berlatih untuk ke tingkat nasional." Jelasnya.

"Bagus. Lakukan yang terbaik. Kau memang anak yang membanggakan."

"Gomawo, appa."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Jeongmin?"

"..."

"Jeongmin-a, appa sedang berbicara padamu. Bisakah kau menjawabnya, sayang?"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, eomma, appa."

"Appa mendapat informasi dari sekolah bahwa nilaimu menurun akhir-akhir ini."

"Benar itu?"

Jeongmin mengangguk.

Ia merasa sangat menyesal ikut sarapan keluarganya pagi ini. Ah! Pagi yang buruk! Pikirnya.

"Appa berharap kau bisa mendapatkan peringkat pertama di sekolahmu ketika kelulusan nanti. Tapi sepertinya harapan ituakan sia-sia saja."

"Mianhae, appa."

"Gwenchana sayang, masih ada banyak waktu. Kau bisa memperbaikinya."

"..."

"..."

**###**

***MINWOO POV***

'tak tak'

"Ish! Menyebalkan. Mengapa tidak ada acara yang menarik. Channel disini membosankan."

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Ini menyebalkan.

Seharusnya hari libur menjadi menyenangkan.

'tap tap'

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku. Mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu disana.

Hmmm… suasana pagi memang menyegarkan. Aku bisa menikmatinya melalui jendela kecil di kamarku ini.

Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan disini?

Aku menyusuri tiap sudut kamarku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan disini? Membaca komik? Membosankan. Bermain game? Ah, aku malas.

Ah! Itu dia!

Aku mengambil sebuah benda yang tergeletak di meja belajarku. Jam tangan berwarna hitam yang dibelikan oleh Donghyun hyung bulan lalu. Saat aku berulang tahun. Aku suka ini. Sangat menarik. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memakainya.

Wow! Aku terlihat keren dengan jam tangan ini.

Ah! Mungkin kalian menganggapku gila karena tersenyum sendiri di depan cermin. Terserahlah.

'tik tok tik tok tik tok'

Bosan ini menyerangku kembali. Huufffttt! Aku harus melakukan apa?

Aku memandang kamarku dengan malas. Mataku berhenti ketika menatap tempat tidurku. Aku ingat, hari ini aku mempunyai janji dengan Jeongmin. Kita akan bertemu di bawah sana. Ah, maksudku ruangan bawah tanah itu. Dia berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti.

Lebih baik aku cepat.

Aku segera menggeser tempat tidurku dari tempat semula. Dan aku bisa menemukan sebuah benda kecil disana. Di lantai kayu kamarku, bentuknya mirip seperti paku. Aku memutar benda itu, dan seperti engsel pintu. Sebuah lubang tercipta disana.

Aku menatap lubang dalam itu. Harus berpikir 2 kali untuk kembali memasukinya. Sebuah senter telah berada ditanganku sekarang.

Aku memasukkan kakiku, menuruni tangga itu dan tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu ini. Ah, sebaiknya aku menunggunya disini saja.

'ciittt cciiittt'

"YA! Tikus sialan! Menyingkir kalian!"

Ish! Jika aku disini, bisa saja aku mati karena tikus-tikus itu. Lebih baik aku menyusuri tempat ini saja. Semoga aku tidak tersesat.

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

"Hiks hikss."

Seorang anak laki-laki terlihat sedang menangis sambil terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan cangat cepat. Lorong-lorong yang gelap tak lagi diperdulikannya. Bahkan ia pun sama sekali tak membawa senter ataupun penerangan yang lain. Sesekali bibirnya megumpat, mengucapkan kata-kata kotor. Semua itu ditujukan untuk keluarganya.

"..kenapa harus aku.. hikss.."

"…"

"Mereka menyebalkan!"

'takk'

Namja itu menaiki sebuah tangga dengan cepat. Sesampainya diatas, ia keluar dan langsung menemukan sosok sahabatnya disana.

"Youngmin-a!"

Namja yang dipanggilnya itu terlonjak kaget. "Ya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Ia tak menjawab. Ia justru memeluk temannya dengan erat.

"Gwenchana? Ada apa?"

"Appa menyebalkan. Eomma menyebalkan. Apalagi orang itu! Hikss aku benci dibanding-bandingkan dengannya! Youngmin-a. aku tidak ingin pulang.."

Youngmin mengangguk paham. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana keadaan temannya itu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk bahu namja itu.

"Jeongmin-a,aku mengerti." Ia menghela napasnya. "Beruntung sekali kau, ajhumma sedang tidak ada dirumah. Aku juga sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaanku."

Namja itu, Jeongmin mengusap air matanya. Ia masih terisak pelan. mirip seperti anak kecil.

"Sekarang, kau mau apa?"

"Kajja, kita ke rumah Minwoo."

"Eh?"

"Aku kemarin ketika disekolah berjanji akan mengajaknya menyusuri tempat kita. Dan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Baiklah. Kau yang memimpin hari ini."

"Kajja."

Mereka berdua memasuki lubang itu lagi. Dan tak lupa untuk menguncinya. Mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang ketika berjalan menyusuri lorong. Cahaya remang-remang tercipta dari cahaya lilin yang berada di tangan mungil Youngmin.

'tap tap tap tap'

'BRAKK'

Mereka berdua terdiam. Suara apa itu. Yang jelas, itu bukan suara yang berasal dari mereka berdua. Berarti ada orang lain ditempat ini.

Mereka berjalan mengendap dengan sangat hati-hati. Tanpa suara. Mereka bersembunyi debalik sebuah batu besar dengan kepaala mereka yang menyembul dibaliknya. Mereka terkejut.

"Ya! Minwoo-a! apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Namja yang dipanggilnya Minwoo itu menoleh. "Ya! Mengapa kalian lama sekali?" Gerutunya.

"Kenapa kau sudah berada disini?"

"Aku bosan dirumah. Donghyun hyung bekerja."

**###**

"Semoga anda cepat sembuh. Kembali lagi jika merasakan keluhan."

"Ne, uisa. Kamsahamnida."

"Ne." Jawabnya ramah.

"Uisa, ada seorang anak kecil yang mengalami luka. Dia baru saja terjatuh."

"Biarkan dia masuk."

"Ne, uisa."

'klek'

"Permisi uisa."

"Ne, silahkan duduk."

Ia melihat seorang ajhumma yang sedang memangku anak yang sedang menangis itu. 'Sepertinya dia eomma dari anak ini.' Pikirnya.

Anak itu terus menangis keras.

"Apakah dia terjatuh?" Tanya Donghyun.

"Benar uisa."

Donghyun memberikan sebuah lolipop yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam tasnya. "Hai, kau mau ini?" Tanyanya pada anak itu.

Seketika tangisan anak itu mereda. Ia mengambil lollipop yang berada ditangan Donghyun dan segera menjilatnya.

Sekarang Donghyun beralih ke lutut anak tersebut. Memeriksanya.

"Sepertinya luka ini membutuhkan beberapa jahitan."

**###**

"Oh, jadi lorong-lorong ini terhubung ke tiap-tiap rumah di desa ini?"

"Kau benar, Minwoo-a. tapi tidak semua rumah."

"Wae?"

"Kebanyakan rumah yang mempunyai pintu itu, telah ditutup. Digantikan oleh marmer, ataupun lantai yang lainnya yang lebih baik."

"Ne. Jadi pintu-pintu yang ada di rumah mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi dibuka."

"Karena tertutup?"

"Benar. Dan beberapa rumah yang lain, karena mereka baru dibangun tahun-tahun belakangan ini."

"Lalu untuk apa ruangan seperti ini? Mengapa membuat lorong-lorong seperti ini?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu."

"Mungkin karena perang."

"Dan mereka menyusun rencana disini."

Minwoo berjalan didepan mendahului mereka berdua.

"Ya! Minwoo-a, jangan pergi kesana."

"Wae?"

"Kita lewat lorong yang ini."

"Tapi aku ingin lewat lorong ini. lihatlah, ini lebih lebar."

Jeongmin dan Youngmin saling menatap. Mereka mengangguk ragu. Tapi akhirnya mereka menurut.

'tap tap tap tap'

Mereka terus melangkah makin dalam memasuki lorong panjang itu. Sangat panjang.

"Minwoo-a, sebaiknya kita kembali."

"Benar, Minwoo-a. lorong ini tidak akan berujung. Percayalah pada lami."

"Justru itu yang membuatku penasaran. Jika kalian takut, pulang saja."

Kedua temannya itu menghela napas. Mereka mengangguk lemah.

Mereka tidak tahu sudah berjalan selama berapa jam. Kedua kaki mereka sudah protes karena sangat lelah. Tapi lorong panjang itu sama sekali belum berujung.

"Sudahlah, kita harus kembali sekarang."

"Chankaman!" Seru Minwoo.

Jeongmin dan Youngmin hanya menatap bingung satu temannya itu. Mereka mengikuti Minwoo yang telah berlari didepannya.

'tap tap tap'

"A-apa ini?"

Mereka semua terkejut. Ujung lorong tersebut adalah sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan anak tangga yang berjumlah sekitar 50 anak tangga terletak menurun dudepan mereka. Tempat ini sangat kotor, kumuh. Dan diujung ruangan luas itu terdapat 5 lorong yang berbeda. Tapi tiap lorong itu mempunyai pintu masuk yang sama.

"Wahh!"

Mereka bertiga memandang takjub ruangan berbentuk setengah lingkaran tersebut.

"Menakjubkan!"

"DAEBAK!"

Mereka bertiga tertawa karena mendengar gema yang cukup keras karena teriakan Youngmin.

"Kajja!"

Minwoo berjalan mendahului lagi. Dan apa daya, mereka berdua menurut dibelakang. Mereka menyusuri satu lorong disana dan berjalan jauh.

**###**

Makhluk itu mendorong bebatuan yang berada diatasnya. Tangannya ia selipkan di sela-sela sangkar yang mengurungnya. Napasnya menderu keras. Menandakan bahwa usaha yang dilakukannya memang memerlukan tenaga yang cukup banyak. Bebatuan kokoh itu memang sangat berat dan kuat.

'KRAKKK'

'KRAKKK KRRAAKKK'

Sedikit demi sedikit bebatuan itu bergeser. Memang, selama satusan tahun ini, ia belum pernah mengeluarkan tenaganya yang sebesar ini. dan entah darimana datangnya, seakan kekuatannya sekarang bertambah. Dan dia bisa sedikit menghilangkan bebatuan yang menghimpit sangkar yang mengurungnya tersebut.

**###**

"YA! Ini semua salahmu!"

"YA! Mengapa aku? Jika kau tidak mengajak kita ketempat ini, kita tidak akan tersesat seperti ini!"

"Tapi pada awalnya, kau yang memberitahuku tentang tempat ini!"

"KAU-!"

"YA! Kalian! Berhentilah berteriak."

"..."

"Bisakah kita menyelesaikan ini dengan kepala dingin?"

"Mian."

Mereka bertiga mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di sebuah lorong sempit. Setelah memasuki satu lorong tadi, mereka tidak tahu arah yang benar. Banyak sekali lorong yang membingungkan, dan mereka salah mengambil jalan. Sehingga mereka terus berputar di lorong yang sama berulang-ulang kali.

Youngmin terduduk lelah.

Jeongmin menundukkan menekuk kedua lututnya didepan dada dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa pulang?" Lirih Minwoo.

"..."

"..."

"Apa tak ada apapun yang bisa membantu kita untuk pulang?"

"..."

"..."

"Aku ingin pu-"

"YA! Diamlah!"

"Jeongmin!"

"..."

"..."

"Pasti ada petunjuk disini." Seru Youngmin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Petunjuk?"

Youngmin mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya. "Benar. Pasti ada petunjuk disini. Tapi apa?"

"..."

"..."

Mereka berpikir. Mencoba menemukan suatu petunjuk disana.

'tak tuk tak tuk tak tuk'

Tiba-tiba Minwoo berdiri. "Ya! Itu dia!"

"Mwo?"

"Putar!"

Jeongmin terlihat bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti pintu dikamarku, aku yakin kamar kalian juga memiliki kunci yang sama."

Youngmin dan Jeongmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Pintu itu. Oh, ayolah. Pintu itu sama seperti hal yang kita cari sekarang. Dia tersembunyi."

"..."

"Dan cara membukanya adalah memutar paku kecil dilantai. Benarkan?"

"Ah! Aku mengerti!" Teriak Youngmin dan Jeongmin bersamaan.

"Benar. Berulang kali kita mencoba keluar dari tempat ini, tapi hasilnya kita hanya berputar saja disini. Berarti kunci itu berada ditempat ini."

"Sekarang kita harus mencari kunci itu."

"Putar apa saja!"

Mereka berpindah kesana kemari, memutar apa saja. Semua benda mereka memegangnya dan memutarnya. Apapun itu, bahkan tak jarang mereka tetap memaksa memutarnya walaupun benda itu sama sekali tak dapat diputar.

Youngmin melihat sebuah gundukan dengan perasaan yang aneh. Ia memegang gundukan tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah gundukan tanah dan mungkin beberapa kotoran hewan-hewan yang tadinya mendiami tempat ini. Ia menggosok gundukan itu dengan cepat.

'kreekk'

'GGRRRRKKKKKK'

Mereka tertegun melihat sebuah pintu besar terbuka tepat didepan mereka. Jeongmin mendekati pintu itu dan melihatnya.

"Ini sebuah lorong lagi? Oh Tuhan!"

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku hanya memutar ini." Youngmin menunjuk sebuah batu yang berbentuk segitiga.

"Apa kita harus memulainya lagi?"

Jeongmin berjalan mendahului. "Aku yang memimpin."

Mereka hanya menurut.

'tap tap tap tap tap'

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Lilin Youngmin sudah habis sejak tadi, dan sekarang satu-satunya sumber cahaya mereka adalah senter milik Minwoo, karena Jeongmin sama sekali tidak membawa penerangan apapun ketika memasuki tempat itu.

**###**

***DONGHYUN POV***

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku bisa pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Sepertinya Minwoo sudah mati bosan dirumah.

"Minwoo-a." Panggilku.

"...'

Eh, kenapa sepi?

"Minwoo-a."

Aku memasuki dapur.

"Kau dimana, saeng?"

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Eh, ini tidak terkunci. Apa dia sedang pergi keluar?

"Jam 4 sore. Simana anak ini?"

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 4." Jawab Minwoo.

"Hah, ternyata sudah sore. Keluargaku pasti akan marah besar."

"Ajhumma juga."

"Donghyun hyung juga."

'tap tap tap tap'

"Eh, apa ini?"

"Ada apa Jeongmin-a?"

Jeongmin menggosokkan kakinya di tanah yang sedang mereka pijak. Meniup-niupnya.

"A-apa ini?"

Mereka bertiga kembali dikejutkan karena melihat sebuah garis disana.

"Sepertinya ini tersambung." Seru Youngmin.

Minwoo ikut menggosok-gosokkan kakinya menyusuri garis itu. Mereka bertiga melakukannya bersamaan. Dan benar saja, garis itu membentuk sebuah simbol yang sangat besar. Sangat unik.

"Wow!"

"Ini sangat besar."

"Simbol yang sangat unik."

"Aku belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya."

"..."

"Sebaiknya kita cepat. Kajja." Seru Jeongmin.

Mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan simbol itu dan terus berjalan menyusuri lorong.

'tap tap tap tap'

"Chankaman!" Teriak Minwoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Jeongmin-a, tolong arahkan senter itu ke aras sana." Ia menunjuk satu tenpat diujung lorong.

'zzrrraattt'

"Apa itu."

Mereka melihat sebuah cahaya yang berkilau ketika lampu senter tersebut terarah pada satu objek disana.

"Kajja!"

Mereka berlari cepat. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan asal cahaya tadi.

"M-MWO?"

"Ap-apa lagi ini?"

**TBC**

**###**

_**Balasan Review**_

_zhoelichy_

_benar sekali. Untuk lebih jelasnya, saia jabarkan diatas ^^_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b_

_BoemWonkyu'98_

_ok! waahh! ^^ cast utama sebenernya si kembar, tapi yang menonjol di chap awal-awal ini mereka bertiga (tau kan? ^^)_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b_

_destyrahmasari_

_*nyamnyamnyam tumpengnya enak. LOL okay ^^_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b_

_Molida_

_tahan. tahan. benar. itu kakaknya Jeongmin. Kwangmin? ditunggu saja. saia masih menyimpannya dikamar saia. #PLAKKKamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b_

_saia mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK yang telah menyempatkan meripiu FF saia. kalian adalah orang-orang yang menghargai saia._

_RnR_


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4 telah siap untuk readers baca. RnR. Typo? Banyak. RnR please. Saia hanya mau kita semua saling menghargai. Semakin sedikit yang review, saia semakin malas untuk melanjutkan ini.

Okay dah, selamat membaca! ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀

**###**

***Cerita Sebelumnya***

'zzrrraattt'

"Apa itu?"

Mereka melihat sebuah cahaya yang berkilau ketika lampu senter tersebut terarah pada satu objek disana.

"Kajja!"

Mereka berlari cepat. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan asal cahaya tadi.

"M-MWO?"

"Ap-apa lagi ini?"

**###**

***Cerita selanjutnya***

**Title: Twin Soul (Ch 4)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Mystery, Friendship, Brothership**

**Author: Anggra**** Ini**** Fasma**

**Cast: Boyfriend, and other cast**

**Rating: T**

_Summary: Cinta atau roh dan takut atau ego berlawanan energi satu sama lain, yang masing-masing dari kita memilih setiap saat untuk beresonansi dengan hal-hal, apakah kita sadar bahwa kita memilih untuk melukis atau tidak._

**###**

***MINWOO POV***

Wow! Ini sangat menakjubkan. Ujung lorong ini ternyata adalah sebuah ruangan lagi. Tapi ini lebih luas. Sepertinya luas tempat ini tiga kali lipat dari tempat tadi. Dan didalam tempat ini penuh dengan batu, seperti runtuhan, dan apakah ini sebuah goa? Apa ini dulunya sebuah istana? Candi? Kerajaan? Ah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi ini indah sekali. Di bagian belakang, masih ada bebatuan yang berdiri kokoh berbentuk persegi dan beberapa tiang yang langsung menempel pada dinding goa ini. Tapi mengapa disini sedikit terang? Darimana tempat ini mendapatkan cahaya?

"Omo! Kita benar-benar pergi dari rumah." Teriak Jeongmin.

Aku dan Youngmin saling pandang sebelum akhirnya kami menghampirinya.

"Wah!"

Kami semua terkejut melihat pemandangan ini. Matahari terbenam. Sejak kecil aku selalu senang saat melihat matahari terbenam seperti ini. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa takut melihatnya.

Matahari merah itu sekarang tinggal setengahnya yang terlihat. Dan kami dapat dengan mudah melihat pemandangan desa kami dari sini. Jauh. Jauh dibawah sana. Diperbatasan hutan.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti membelalakkan mataku. "K-kita dimana?"

"Sepertinya ini gunung di belakang desa." Jawab Youngmin.

Kami menatap tak percaya.

"Jadi, kita sudah pergi sejauh ini?" Jeongmin menggosok tengkuknya. "Ya Tuhan!"

Aku terduduk lemas disana. "Tapi itu jauh sekali."

"Kau benar. Eomma bilang, untuk pergi ke gunung ini mungkin membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu hari. Tapi kita bisa sampai ke gunung ini dalam waktu beberapa jam saja."

"Dan hanya berjalan kaki."

"Benar."

"Tapi apa alasan para tetua desa tidak mengijinkan siapa saja mendaki gunung ini?" Lirih Jeongmin.

"Mengapa tetua melakukan itu? Padahal disini indah sekali."

Aku mulai bingung. "Kalian bicara apa?"

"Lupakan." Timpal Youngmin.

"Aku lapar."

"Jeongmin, kita semua lapar."

"Dan butuh air. Aku ingin minum. Tenggorokanku kering."

Kami semua diam untuk beberapa saat. Sekarang matahari sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Cahaya bulan lebih mendominasi tempat ini. Cahaya yang redup, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk penglihatan.

Ah! Cahaya itu! Aku hampir saja melupakannya.

"Jeongmin-a, dimana senterku?"

Jeongmin memberikan senter itu dengan lemas. "Igeo."

Aku mengambilnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Youngmin.

Aku mengarahkan senterku pada gundukan bebatuan tinggi itu. "Aku tadi seperti melihat sesuatu disekitar sini."

"Oh, cahaya tadi?"

"Benar. Aku tadi juga melihatnya." Kata Youngmin.

"Benda itu sepertinya berkilau."

Aku terus menyusurinya

"Ah. Itu dia!" Teriakku semangat.

Aku menaiki gundukan batu itu perlahan. Sepertinya batu-batu ini cukup kuat untuk tidak longsor dan membiarkanku jatuh, karena benda itu cukup tinggi keberadaannya.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku merogoh bagian yang berkilau itu dan menyingkirkan beberapa batuan yang menghimpitnya.

"EMAS! Ini emas!"

Sepertinya Youngmin dan Minwoo cukup terkejut dengan teriakanku. Mereka ikut naik ke atas, menyusulku.

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Emas! Lihat ini!" Aku masih tetap mengarahkan senterku pada benda berkilau itu.

"Wah! Kita bisa kaya dengan cepat!"

"Benar!" Jeongmin terlihat berbinar. "Kita gali lebih dalam, dan kita bagi sama rata emas ini."

"Ide yang bagus." Kataku. "Bagaimana Youngmin-ah?"

"…"

"Eh? Dimana dia?"

"Youngmin? Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Panggilku. Aku mengarahkan senterku kearahnya.

Tapi dia sama sekali tak menyahut. Tubuhnya menghadap kearah bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh dibalakang runtuhan ini. Sepertinya ini juga termasuk bagian dari batuan yang berdiri kokoh itu.

Aku mendekatinya dan meninggalkan Jeongmin yang masih bergelut dengan emasnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"I-ini. Gambar apa ini?"

Aku menyentuh salah satu batu tinggi disana. Ini seperti tiang yang sangat besar. Ada gambar yang aku pun tidak tahu gambar apa itu. Hanya mirip seperti garis-garis yang acak dan beberapa gambar melingkar. Semua gambar itu terpahat indah mengelilingi tiang besar itu. Aku menyusurinya.

'krakk'

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika merasakan sesuatu telah kuinjak. Aku melihatnya.

"Youngmin-a, bisakah kau kemari? Sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Igeo." Aku menyerahkan serpihan putih itu padanya.

Dia mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Ini seperti…"

"Apa?"

"Tulang."

"Mwo? Tulang?"

"Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Disini." Aku menunjuk tempatku menginjak tulang tadi dengan cahaya senterku.

Youngmin melihatnya. "Ini benar-benar tulang."

Benar memang itu seperti tulang. Tapi hanya kecil, sebagian telah terkubur di tanah dan tertutup runtuhan batuan tadi.

"Minwoo-a, bantu aku mengambil tulang ini."

Aku menurut dan ikut menggali tanah disana dengan bebatuan runcing yang kami dapat.

"Akhirnya." Youngmin mengambil tulang itu. Tulang itu pendek dan kecil.

"Tolong sentermu."

"Ne. Itu tulang apa, Youngmin-a?"

"Sepertinya tulang…"

"Em?"

"Manusia."

"MWO!"

'KRAKK KKRRRAAAKKKK KKRRAAKKKK'

'GGRRRKKKK'

'KRAAK KKRRRAAKK KKKRRAAAKKKKKK'

"KYAAAAA!"

"JEONGMIN!" Teriak kami.

Aku menyorot sumber suara tadi dengan senterku. Batuan tempat Jeongmin menggali emas tadi iba-tiba saja longsor. Tapi yang lebih mengagetkan terlihat sebuah benda besar seperti sangkar disana. Bagian atasnya telah terlihat sepenuhnya, sedangkan bagian bawahnya masih tertutup bebatuan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Jeongmin! Tubuhnya terangkat tinggi dan lehernya dicekik oleh seekor monster, yang bahkan seumur hidup aku belum pernah melihatnya.

"T-tolong… ak-kuu…"

Aku dan Youngmin memandang ini semua dengan perasaan takut. Monster apa itu? Tubuhnya berwarna pucat, dan sepertinya sangat licin karena aku melihat seperti ada lendir disana. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat perak. Telinganya memanjang. Kuku-kukunya berwarna hitam gelap dan tentu saja panjang. Sorot bulan membuat sosok besar monster itu terlihat semakin menyeramkan.

Aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Kedua kakiku tiba-tiba saja mati rasa.

"YA! Minwoo-ya! kau jangan diam saja disana!"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Youngmin sekarang telah berada disana. Didekat sangkar itu. Ia merangkak naik ke bebatuan disana.

"Bantu aku menolongnya!"

"Kraaarrrr!" Monster itu berteriak.

Aku mendekat dengan sorot lampu senterku yang tak lepas dari arah mereka. Aku bisa melihatnya, Youngmin tengah melempari tangan monster itu dengan bebatuan yang ada ditangannya, tapi monster itu seakan tak merasakan apapun. Aku mengambil satu batu dengan ukuran cukup besar disana. Sekarang bisa kulihat, wajah Jeongmin mulai memucat. Tubuhnya terlihat menegang. Kedua matanya membelalak dengan lidah yang hampir menjulur sepenuhnya.

Oh God! Dia bisa mati!

Aku melemparkan batu ditanganku dan tepat mengenai lengan monster tersebut. Tetap sama, tubuhnya tak bereaksi. Matanya berkilat tajam. Dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Minwoo! Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kau yang menolong Jeongmin!"

Aku mengangguk ragu.

Tiba-tiba saja Youngmin merangkak makin dekat kearah monster itu. Ia berdiri dengan susah payah diatas bebatuan yang longsor tadi. Akupun memberanikan diriku untuk mengikutinya dan merangkak mendekat.

Aku tak percaya ini. Youngmin tiba-tiba saja berjalan mendekati sangkar itu dan meraih tangan sang monster yang terjulur keluar, yang ia gunakan untuk mencekik leher Jeongmin. Ia menggigitnya dengan kuat hingga percikan biru terlihat disana.

"KKRRAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" Teriak monster itu memekakan telinga.

Satu tangannya yang lain kini juga terlihat memeras salah satu logam mulia yang sedang mengurungnya tersebut. Monster itu melepaskan cekikannya dan refleks Jeongmin terjatuh akibat grafitasi bumi. Aku menangkapnya.

"Jeongmin-a. gwenchana?"

"..n-ne..."

'GGRRKKK'

'KRAK KKRRRAAAKKKK'

"AARRRGGHHHH!"

Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku. Astaga!

"YOUNGMIN!"

Monster itu mendekatkan tubuh Youngmin ke sangkar emasnya. Ia menempelkan punggung kurus Youngmin ke sangkar emasnya. Melingkarkan tangan besarnya pada dada Youngmin dan memeras lengannya kuat.

"ARRGGHHHHH!"

Aku bisa melihat bercak darah keluar dari lengan Youngmin. Monster itu menghimpitnya.

Aku meletakkan tubuh Jeongmin perlahan dan kembali merangkak mendekat kearah Youngmin. Aku sekarang telah berada sekitar 2 meter dibelanagnya. Mengambil sebuah batu runcing dan melemparkannya pada Youngmin.

"Youngmin-ah, tangkap ini!" Seruku.

Ia menangkap batu itu dengan satu tangannya dari dibelakang.

'CCRRAASSSHHH'

"KKRRAAAARRRRR!"

Monster itu mengerang kesakitan. Ia melepas cengkeramannya pada Youngmin dan menariknya dengan cepat. Kami menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berlari.

Aku kembali menghampiri Jeongmin yang masih terduduk lemas di salah satu batu besar disana dan memapahnya untuk keluar dari goa ini bersama Youngmin.

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

"Ish! Kemana perginya anak itu? Ini sudah lebih dari jam makan malam. Tapi mengapa dia belum juga pulang?"

Donghyun berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Ia terlihat gelisah. Sampai sekarang ia belum bertemu dengan dongsaengnya. Ini sudah malam. Ia merasa sangat khawatir. Apalagi dongsaengnya itu tidak berpamitan kepadanya jika akan pergi hingga larut malam.

"Aku akan menunggunya 30 menit lagi. Jika dia tak juga pulang, aku akan mencarinya."

Donghyun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Dongsaengnya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

"Argh! Aku tidak bisa diam saja seperti ini."

Donghyun bergegas mengambil jacket hitamnya dan sepatu.

"Lihat saja. Jika aku menemukannya, aku akan langsung memarahinya. Anak nakal!" Umpatnya.

Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara pintu utamanya itu diketuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghyun membukanya. Ia dapat melihat seorang wanita bersama pria paruh baya.

'Sepertinya mereka pasangan suami isteri.' Pikir Donghyun.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Apa benar ini kediaman Donghyun uisa?" Tanya pria itu.

"Benar. Dengan saya sendiri. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Donghyun dengan ramah.

"Ah, mian. Saya mencari anak saya. Teman-temannya bilang, dongsaeng anda adalah temannya."

"Dongsaeng?"

"Ne. Dongsaeng anda."

"Anda mencari anak anda?"

"Benar, Donghyun-ssi." Jawab wanita itu. "Namanya Jeongmin. Apakah dia berada disini?"

Donghyun tergagap. Bagaimana bisa dua orang paruh baya ini menanyakan keberadaan anak mereka yang mereka bilang sedang bersama Minwoo, dongsaengnya. Bahkan sekarang saja ia baru saja akan mencari dongsaengnya tersebut.

'Ada yang ganjal disini.' Pikir Donghyun.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, err-"

"Panggil saja saya ajhussi."

"Ne. Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf kepada ajhushi dan ajhumma. Saya tidak tahu dimana keberadaan anak anda. Bahkan sekarang saya baru saja akan mencari dongsaeng saya."

"M-mwo? Jadi dongsaeng anda juga menghilang?"

"Mungkin seperti itu. Sampai sekarang dia belum pulang."

"Ya Tuhan."

Pria paruh baya tersebut terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gusar. "Dasar anak pembuat ulah. Dimana dia sekarang?"

Donghyun bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan dari pria itu. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja mengumpat karena Minwoo.

"Siapa lagi teman Jeongmin?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yeobo. Semua rumah temannya sudah kita datangi satu per satu."

"Hanya ada satu rumah lagi yang belum kita datangi. Rumah keluarga terkutuk itu."

"Tidak mungkin, yeobo. Kita sudah melarangnya untuk berteman dengan anak itu. Bahkan sudah hampir 4 tahun kita tidak mendengar mereka berteman lagi."

"Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya."

Donghyun terlihat bingung. "Rumah siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, apakah dongsaeng anda pernah bercerita bahwa dia berteman dengan seorang anak dari keluarga lain, Donghyun-ssi?"

Donghyun terlihat berpikir. Keluarga yang lain? Maksudnya apa? Keluarga yang berbeda?

Donghyun mengingat-ingat perkataan Minwoo. Apa saja yang dikatakannya tentang teman-temannya. Dan satu yang sekarang berada di dalam kepalanya.

"Youngmin?"

**###**

'BRUKKK'

"Hahh hah hhahh..."

Suara deru napas mereka terdengar makin terengah. Youngmin, Minwoo, dan Jeongmin baru saja berlari menuruni gunung yang berjarak sekitar 800 meter dari goa tadi. Mereka sudah tidak dapat berlari lagi. Kedua kaki mereka seakan ingin patah.

"A-aku hahh.. lelah.." Lirih Minwoo. Ia bersandar di salah satu batang pohon seperti dua temannya yang lain.

"KKRRRAAARRRRRR KKKRRRAAARRRRRR"

"A-ah, suara itu." Jeongmin menutup kedua telinganya. "Suruh dia supaya diam."

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting kita bisa pergi dari tempat itu."

Minwoo meluruskan kedua kakinya perlahan. Rasanya sangat sakit. "Youngmin-a, wajahmu?"

Youngmin meraba wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia kembali menurunkan tangannya ketika merasakan sesuatu disana.

"A-apa ini?" Gumamnya. "Dimana sentermu, Minwoo-ya?"

"A-ah!" Minwoo tergagap. Ia meraba seluruh pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya. Setelahnya raut wajah panik terlihat jelas saat ia tak juga menemukan benda yang dicarinya tersebut.

"Jangan katakan jika kau meninggalkannya di goa itu." Seru Jeongmin. Kini tenaganya sedikit memulih.

"M-mian. Aku tadi sangat panik."

"Lalu?"

"I-itu... tertinggal disana. Kurasa tadi aku melemparkannya."

"Arghh!" Jeongmin dan Youngmin mengerang frustasi.

Mereka sekarang benar benar tidak mempunyai apapun sebagai penerangan. Hanya cahaya bulan yang terlihat remang-remang.

"Apa kita harus kembali kesana dan mengambilnya?" Tanya Minwoo polos.

"KKKRRRAAAARRRRR KKRRRAAARRRRR"

Kemudian mereka bergidik ngeri. "Kurasa jawabannya adalah tidak." Minwoo menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tapi apa salahnya?" Timpal Youngmin. "Mungkin kita bisa kembali."

"Hah?"

"Aku benar." Youngmin berdiri. "Kurasa dia sedang membutuhkan pertolongan."

"Kau gila!" Seru Jeongmin. "Kita hampir mati disana. Dan kau ingin kembali kesana. Menolong makhluk mengerikan itu? Dia hampir membunuh kita."

"Tapi kalian juga mendengarnya. Dia terus saja berteriak seperti itu. Dia sedang meminta tolong kepada kita."

"..."

"..."

"Kurasa.."

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke tempat itu lagi."

"Minwoo-ya, bagaimana denganmu? Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Mungkin, lebih baik kita tidak kembali kesana, Youngmin-ah. Itu sangat berbahaya."

Kini Youngmin kembali duduk disamping Jeongmin. Egois sangat tidak tepat untuk saat ini. Ia meraba lengannya yang telah luka karena makhluk tadi.

"Aku lapar. Haus. Lelah..."

"Sama denganku."

"Tenggorokanku kering.."

"…"

"…"

'ssrrtt'

Youngmin menatap cairan kental yang kini berada di telapak tangannya. Menggosok-gosokkannya perlahan, lalu menciumnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Jeongmin.

"Aneh. Mengapa baunya tidak anyir seperti darah pada umumnya?"

"Coba aku lihat." Minwoo mendekati lengan kiri Youngmin dan mengambil sebercak cairan yang menempel disana. "Kau yakin ini darah monster itu?"

"Aku yakin. Bau darahku tidak seperti ini."

"Ah, andai saja disini ada cahaya lebih."

"Apakah ini sakit?" Tanya Jeongmin.

"Aniyo."

"Eh?"

"Luka ini benar-benar tidak sakit."

"Tapi sepertinya lukamu lumayan parah."

"Tapi mengapa tidak ada darah sedikitpun di lenganku?"

Jeongmin terlihat sedang menyentuh sesuatu yang menempel di pelipis Youngmin. "Di wajahmu juga ada."

"Banyak sekali." Gumam Minwoo.

"Jadi itu darah monster tadi?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Eh, mengapa kau memanggilnya monster? Kurasa dia tidak semengerikan itu." Kata Youngmin.

"Apa kau buta? Tubuhnya sangat aneh. Dan juga tingginya hampir 3 meter!"

Youngmin dan Jeongmin mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Kurasa, kau memang benar."

**###**

"Apa kita tidak berlebihan, ajhushi?"

"Aniyo. Kita memang harus membawa para tetua desa jika pergi ke rumah itu."

Sekarang, Donghyun, Orang tua Jeongmin, dan 3 orang tetua desa juga beberapa orang sedang berkumpul di depan sebuah rumah kecil. Donghyun menatap rumah kecil itu. Rumah itu terletak lumayan jauh dari rumah-rumah yang lain. Terpencil. Tumbuhan lumut mendominasi halaman rumah ini. Dan yang membuat Donghyun bingung, para tetua tersebut membawa beberapa kendi, bunga, dan apapun itu. Orang-orang beberapa juga ada yang membawa obor. Mereka bilang bahwa semua ini untuk keselamatan bersama.

'Ah! Ini pasti akan lama.' Pikirnya.

"YANGJO! KELUAR KAU!"

Mereka menunggu selama beberapa menit. Hingga teriakan ketiga dari para tetua itu, barulah mereka dapat melihat seseorang keluar dari pintu depan rumah tersebut.

Dia memakai dress panjang berwarna cokelat. Rambutnya tergerai acak sepunggung. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong.

"_Youngmin, emm... dia sangat... buruk..."_

"_Buruk? Apa maksudmu?"_

"_M-maksudku... dia seperti.."_

"_..."_

"_Budak.."_

"_M-mwo?! Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Ne. Budak. Maksudku, dia sangat buruk.. dan seperti budak disana. Dia tinggal bersama seorang wanita."_

'Jika ini adalah rumah Youngmin, apa dia adalah wanita yang diceritakan Minwoo waktu itu?' Pikir Donghyun.

"Dimana dua anak desa kami, Jeongmin dan Minwoo?" Tanya tetua desa.

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya memandang langit. "Dewa akan marah." Lirihnya.

"Kami tanyakan sekali lagi. Dimana Jeongmin dan Minwoo?"

"Hmm?" wanita itu kini menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap gusar.

'Wanita ini pasti menderita gangguan jiwa. "pikir Donghyun.

"Kau pasti mengetahui dimana dua anak yang sedang kami cari. Cepat katakan!"

"Dewa telah mengambil keluargaku. Anakku. Dewa mengambilnya. Ahahaha!" Wanita itu tertawa keras. "Dan sebentar lagi, dewa akan marah pada kalian semua!" Wanita itu menunjuk semua orang yang berada disana, termasuk Donghyun.

"kkrrraaarrrr kkkrrraaarrrr"

Terdengar suara aneh dari kejauhan yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan bergidik ngeri.

"Dengar. Dengar itu. Kalian mendengarnya. Benar. Itu dewa. Dia marah!"

"Cepat katakan dua anak yang sedang kami cari. Mereka anak-anak yang suci."

"Dewa akan marah. Ahaha! Dewa akan marah pada kalian semua! AHAHA!"

**TBC**

**###**

Balasan Review

Akita Fisayu : Ahahaha! Couple? Sebisa mungkin saia buat sama. Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b

zhoelichy : Okay! Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b

FantaMon : Yey! Okay! Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b

Terimakasih telah membaca FF saia. RnR diharapkan. berlaku bagi siapa saja yang membaca!


	6. Chapter 5

***Cerita Sebelumnya***

"Dengar. Dengar itu. Kalian mendengarnya. Benar. Itu dewa. Dia marah!"

"Cepat katakan dua anak yang sedang kami cari. Mereka anak-anak yang suci."

"Dewa akan marah. Ahaha! Dewa akan marah pada kalian semua! AHAHA!"

**###**

***Cerita Selanjutnya***

_Title: Twin soul (Ch 5)_

_Genre: Fantasy, Mystery, Friendship, Brothership_

_Author: Anggra__ Ini__ Fasma_

_Cast: Boyfriend, and other cast_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Cinta atau roh dan takut atau ego berlawanan energi satu sama lain, yang masing-masing dari kita memilih setiap saat untuk beresonansi dengan hal-hal, apakah kita sadar bahwa kita memilih untuk melukis atau tidak._

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Minwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah batang besar. Ia mengelus perutnya yang lapar. Setelahnya ia menatap kedua temannya yang ternyata kondisi mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, menurutnya. Mereka terlihat lelah, lemas, bahkan bibir Jeongmin pecah-pecah.

"Jeongmin-ah, gwenchana?" Tanyanya.

"Apa lehermu masih sakit?" Tanya Youngmin

Jeongmin menganggukkan kepalanya lemas. "Sedikit… Aku lelah…" Setelahnya ia menutup matanya.

"Aku juga lelah…" Kata Minwoo. "Dimana kita bisa mendapatkan air?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak ada rumah penduduk di sekitar sini."

"…"

"…"

"Lebih baik kita menginap disini malam ini."

"Maksudmu tidur disini?" Tanya Minwoo kaget.

Youngmin mengangguk. "Lalu dimana lagi selain disini? Kurasa disini tidak ada ular, laba-laba, atau apapun itu. Disini aman, kurasa…"

"Baiklah…"

**###**

Makhluk itu terus memeras tangannya yang terluka. Beberapa goresan terlihat dengan jelas disana. Makhluk itu menggeram. Cairan biru dan merah pekat terpercik di tangannya. Ia mengusapkan cairan itu di kulit saudaranya, satu makhluk lain disana. Ia mendesis pelan melihat cairan itu yang secara perlahan meresap kedalam kulit makhluk tersebut.

Cairan yang tadinya berwarna merah pekat itu meresap dan mengalir di dalam tubuhnya dan berubah warna menjadi biru tua, hal yang sama terjadi pada makhluk lain disana.

"Kraaarrrrr! Krrraaarrrr!"

Satu makhluk itu berteriak dengan kencang. Matanya menatap nanar. Ia ingin segera terbebas.

**###**

"Minwoo-ya ireonna."

Minwoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke matanya. Ia menggeliat pelan, sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Youngmin-ah? Apa ini sudah pagi?" Tanyanya. Ia mengelus lehernya. "Ugh, tenggorokanku sakit."

"Sudah pagi. Cepat kau bangun." Kata Youngmin.

Minwoo mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap sekeliling. "Wah, disini sejuk sekali." Ia menghirup udara banyak-banyak kemudian mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa tenggorokannya sakit.

Minwoo menoleh kearah Youngmin. "Eh, wae?" Tanyanya.

Youngmin terlihat panik. Ia meraba-raba seluruh wajah Jeongmin.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Minwoo-ya. Sejak tadi kubangunkan, tapi susah sekali. Sepertinya dia sedikit demam."

"Mwo?" Minwoo mendekat, ia juga memegang kening Jeongmin. "Benar. Panas."

"Ah, pasti karena udara tadi malam yang dingin."

"Tapi kita baik-baik saja."

"Dia memang seperti ini. Kondisi tubuhnya lemah. Itu yang membuatnya mudah sekali sakit."

Minwoo mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana?"

Youngmin menepuk pipi Jeongmin pelan. "Ya. Bangunlah. Jeongmin-ah?"

"…"

"Ya!"

"…"

Jeongmin mengangkat tangannya perlahan, ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening. "Ugh…"

"Ya, gwenchana?"

Jeongmin mencoba untuk duduk. Ia bersandar pada sebuah batu.

"..aku haus.."

"Ah! Tidak ada air disini." Sahut Youngmin.

"Bohong!" Teriak Minwoo.

"Eh, wae?"

"Kau bohong. Lihat saja! Wajahmu itu sekarang bersih. Bukankah tadi malam wajahmu penuh dengan cairan aneh itu! Bagaimana caramu membersihkannya jika tidak dengan air? Huh!"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Youngmin meraba-raba wajahnya. Bersih. Tidak ada apapun disana. "B-bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Aku sama sekali tidak membasuh wajahku."

Minwoo menyerngit. "Bohong! Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?" Minwoo menatap Youngmin penuh selidik. "Menjelaskan ini semua."

"A-aku tidak t-tahu…"

"Huh!"

"Kalian berdua… diamlah…"

Minwoo dan Youngmin segera menutup kedua mulut mereka. Mereka sadar bahwa Jeongmin merasa terganggu dengan teriakan mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa terus berada disini."

"Kita harus pulang."

"Jeongmin-ah, apa kau bisa berjalan?"

Jeongmin mengangguk. Kepalanya masih pening dan sakit.

"Akan kubantu." Kata Minwoo. Ia prihatin melihat kondisi temannya itu.

Youngmin dan Minwoo membantu Jeongmin untuk berdiri. "Kau yakin, kau kuat?"

Jeongmin kembali mengangguk. Ia melepaskan tangan kedua temannya tersebut dan mulai berjalan.

**###**

Donghyun terlihat tidak tenang. Sejak tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia merasa gelisah dan sangat khawatir. Minwoo pergi tanpa pamit sudah lebih dari 24 jam, itu berarti dia benar-benar menghilang.

Dan sekarang yang membuatnya sangat heran, para tetua desa yang tadi malam ia temui, sekarang berada di kamar dongsaengnya tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang para tetua itu lakukan. Ia hanya melihat ada 2 tetua desa yang berada di dalam sana. Seorang tengah duduk tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan itu dan satunya lagi tengah sibuk memercikkan air, yang entah air apa, ia pun tidak tahu. Tetua itu menggumam pelan, dan terkadang gumaman itu menjadi sangat kencang. Dan mereka melakukan itu sejak tadi malam.

Donghyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

'Desa gila!' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Donghyun lebih memilih untuk keluar rumah. Ia memakai jaket dan sepatunya. Ia ingin mencari dongsaengnya lagi. Mungkin dia bisa menemukannya, dan tentu saja tanpa bantuan para tetua desa itu.

Donghyun merapatkan jaketnya. Udara memang lebih dingin daripada kemarin. Ini membuat banyak orang lebih memilih tinggal di dalam rumah daripada beraktifitas diluar, atau jika memang itu sangat penting.

Donghyun menghentikan langkahnya di salah satu kedai kecil. Ia merasa sedikit lapar.

Donghyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja. Ia mulai berpikir.

"Kira-kira Minwoo pergi kemana?"

"…"

"Tempat favorit? Dimana? Di desa ini, sepertinya tidak ada."

Donghyun mengucapkan terimakasih pada seorang pelayan yang saat itu menyerahkan menu pesanannya. Ia memakan menu pesanannya itu dan kembali berpikir.

"Apa dia kabur dari rumah? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Menurutku dia merasa nyaman tinggal di desa ini."

Donghyun menghela napasnya.

"Apa dia diculik? Ah! Tidak mungkin."

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Menghilangkan pikiran buruk tersebut.

Donghyun segera menghabiskan santapannya sebelum mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kau kah uisa itu?"

Donghyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mendapati seorang namja sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ne?"

"..."

Donghyun mempersilahkan namja itu untuk duduk. "Silahkan duduk."

Namja itu menarik kursi dan duduk tepat dihadapan Donghyun. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kudengar dongsaengmu juga menghilang."

Donghyun mendongakkan kepalanya heran. "Sepertinya berita cepat sekali menyebar. Ahaha." Tawanya.

"Karena dongsaengku juga menghilang."

"Uhuk-uhukk…" Donghyun tersedak kopi yang sedang diminumnya. "Kau, siapa?"

"Namaku Hyunseong. Aku hyung dari Jeongmin."

**###**

***YOUNGMIN POV***

Sudah sekitar 4 jam kami berjalan, tapi matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepala kami. Rasanya panas. Kami terus berjalan menyusuri hutan. Sudah sejak lama. Hutan ini sangat sunyi. Pepohonan dan semak lebih dominan di tempat ini. tapi hal itu tidak menghalangi sinar matahari untuk tetap menyapa rumput-rumput liar disini.

Kami terus berjalan. Hingga tiba-tiba Jeongmin terjatuh.

"Eh?"

"Jeongmin-ah, gwenchana?"

"…a-aku lelahh…"

"Lelah?" Tanyaku.

Jeongmin mendudukkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia memang sangat lelah. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Minwoo pun mengikutinya dan duduk disampingnya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan memegang kening Jeongmin. Masih panas. Bahkan ini lebih panas daripada tadi pagi.

"Kau masih panas."

"Ya! Kau pikir dia bisa sembuh tanpa obat?" Seru Minwoo. "Kita butuh air." Lanjutnya.

Aku berdiri dan menyapukan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut yang ada di hutan ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun. Air? Makanan? Apa lagi tempat untuk istirahat. Ah! Bagaimana ini?

"Ya! Youngmin-ah! Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak."

Eh. Benar. Mengapa aku sama sekali tidak merasa lelah? Padahal sejak tadi kami terus berjalan. Seharusnya aku merasa lelah, sama seperti mereka. Aneh.

"Kau tidak haus? Lapar?" Tanya Minwoo.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak lelah? Kita sudah berjalan jauh sekali."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak lelah, lapar, haus, apapun itu. Aku baik-baik saja." Tegasku sekali lagi.

Aku ikut duduk bersama mereka. Sepertinya beristirahat sebentar tidak ada salahnya. Tapi jika terlalu sering berhenti kami bisa sampai desa larut malam nanti. Jalan akan semakin gelap.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup." Kataku sambil berdiri. "Kajja. Kita harus segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku takut langit menjadi gelap sebelum kita sampai desa."

"Tapi aku masih lelah…" Kata Minwoo.

Aku beralih menatap Jeongmin. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dari Minwoo. Bahkan lebih parah. Mungkin karena dia demam.

"Minwoo-ah, apa kau masih bisa berjalan?"

"Aku masih bisa berjalan. Tapi aku tidak sanggup jika harus membawanya." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk Jeongmin.

"Aku yang akan menggendongnya." Sahutku. "Kajja, Jeongmin-ah."

Aku berjongkok di depan Jeongmin dan mengisyaratkannya supaya naik ke punggungku. Dia hanya menurut. Lalu kami kembali berjalan.

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Makhluk itu menatap sayu jasad saudaranya yang sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya. Pantulan cahaya yang menerpa sangkarnya menyilaukan mata. Setelah berates-ratus tahun lamanya, kini ia dapat kembali melihat sang matahari. Satu harapannya. Tapi satu harapannya lagi tak kunjung terwujud. Terbebas dari tempat itu dan kembali ke dimensinya. Membawa serta saudaranya. Menghidupkannya.

**###**

Donghyun berjalan menyusuri desa. Sudah seharian ini ia melakukan hal itu sejak bertemu dengan seorang namja yang mengaku bernama Hyunseong, hyung dari Jeongmin, teman dongsaengnya. Setelah pertemuan itu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mencari dongsaeng mereka bersama.

"Hyunseong-ssi, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ne?"

"Err, tadi malam para tetua itu-"

"Aku mengerti. Rumah yang kau datangi tadi malam. Tentang itu?"

"Benar. Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Mengapa rumah itu seperti tersisih. Dan wanita tadi malam itu-"

"Gila. Wanita itu mengalami gangguan jiwa. Dia gila sudah sejak dulu. Sejak keluarganya meninggal akibat kebakaran hebat yang menghanguskan rumahnya. Semua orang yang berada di rumah itu meninggal. Suaminya, anaknya, dan keluarga dari kakaknya."

"Dua keluarga tinggal di satu rumah?"

"Benar. Dan yang selamat hanya dia dan seorang anak kecil."

"Apakah itu Youngmin?"

"Kau benar. Setelah kejadian itu dia mengalami gangguan jiwa. Sering berteriak tidak jelas. Pergi berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Menghilang dan tiba-tiba kembali. Ah! Sangat banyak cerita suram tentang keluarga itu."

"Jadi apa itu yang menyebabkan rumah kecil itu dijuluki sebagai rumah terkutuk?"

"Kau benar, Donghyun-ssi. Bahkan wanita itupun juga dikaitkan dengan semua kegilaan ini. Bahkan Youngmin, keponakan dari wanita itu pun dikucilkan dari desa ini. Semua warga berasumsi bahwa anak itu adalah anak terkutuk. Karena hanya dia yang selamat tanpa satu cacat pun dari kebakaran itu."

"Dan wanita itu juga wanita terkutuk?"

"Benar. Bahkan dahulu, para warga menuduhnya sebagai seorang penyihir jahat yang membunuh semua keluarganya. Ah! Cerita ini membuatku bingung."

Donghyun mengangguk.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak tahu siapa yang benar dan yang salah dalam hal ini."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Jeongmin dan Minwoo ada di rumah itu?" Tanya Donghyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah Jeongmin dan Minwoo berteman dengan Youngmin. Mungkin saja mereka sekarang berada di rumah itu dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar. Mereka terkurung di dalam sana."

"Ya! Donghyun-ssi! Kenapa kau jadi berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku kan hanya menebak. Jeongmin dan Minwoo menghilang. Youngmin juga menghilang." Serunya.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin." Lirih Donghyun.

Hyunseong menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit. "Sudah hampir malam."

"Jujur. Aku sangat khawatir sekarang. Apa malam ini mereka belum akan kembali?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Donghyun-ssi."

"…"

"Kau benar. Kita harus kerumah itu sekarang."

"Eh?"

Hyunseong membalikkan badannya dan melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Berapa lama hingga kita bisa sampai di rumah itu? Bukankah rumah itu sudah mendekati perbatasan hutan?" Tanya Donghyun sambil mengikuti langkah cepat Hyunseong.

"Jika kau cepat, satu jam kita bisa sampai disana."

'tap tap tap tap'

Mereka terus berjalan cepat, bahkan terkadang mereka berlari. Lebih cepat sampai di rumah itu, maka lebih cepat mereka bisa menemukan Jeongmin dan Minwoo.

Sesuai dugaan. Satu jam, dan mereka telah sampai di rumah itu. Rumah yang terisolasi dari penduduk sekitar. Kumuh.

"Apakah ada orang?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Rumah ini kosong."

"Lalu dimana wanita itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. sekarang sebaiknya kita masuk."

Donghyun membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci. Mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki rumah kecil itu. Sangat sederhana. Walaupun sangat kumuh terlihat dari luar, tapi bagian dalam rumah itu sangat rapi. Dan mereka berpikir bahwa ini semua Youngmin yang melakukan. Tidak mungkin jika wanita gila itu.

"Aku tidak menemukan apapun diruangan ini." Kata Hyunseong.

Banyak ruangan telah mereka berdua geledah. Hanya tinggal satu ruangan yang belum. Ruangan yang berada paling belakang. Berhubungan langsung dengan belakang rumah ini.

Donghyun berjalan ke satu ruangan itu. Matanya mengekor takut jika menemukan sesuatu disana.

"…"

"Hah!"

Donghyun terjingkat kaget. Wanita itu berada disana. Sedang terduduk membelakanginya sambil menggores lantai. Entahlanh, dia seperti sedang menggambar sesuatu.

Hyunseong pun ikut terkejut mendapati wanita itu sedang berada disana. Ia menahan napasnya. Memberanikan diri mendekati wanita gila tersebut.

"H-Hyun-" Cegah Donghyun.

Hyunseoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ajhumma." Sapanya.

Wanita itu tetap diam.

"Ajhumma, apa ajhumma tahu dimana dongsaengku. Namanya Jeongmin. Dia pergi bersama Minwoo, temannya."

"…"

"Apa ajhumma tahu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"…"

Wanita itu tetap diam. Tangannya yang tadi digoreskan di lantai, beralih pada benda kecil tepat dihadapan Hyunseong. Paku. Sebuah paku yang tertancap rapi di lantai itu. Wanita itu mengelus paku itu sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dewa akan segera datang… sang dewa akan datang…"

"Eh?"

"Hyunseong-ssi, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari rumah ini. dia bisa sewaktu-waktu mengamuk." Kata Donghyun.

"Dewa akan datang! Ahahaha!"

Hyunseong segera bangkit dan menarik kasar tangan Donghyun keluar dari rumah itu.

'brakkk'

"Hahh hahh hahh!"

"Wanita gila memang bisa mengamuk sewaktu-waktu." Kata Donghyun sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali." Ajak Hyunseong.

"…"

"…"

"Y-Youngmin!"

**###**

"Jangan sentuh mereka berdua! Aku tadi melihat mereka berjalan bersama anak terkutuk itu!"

"Benar. Kami tadi melihatnya!"

"Kedua anak itu harus disucikan terlebih dahulu!"

**TBC**

**###**

Twin Soul © Anggra Ini Fasma

**Balasan Review**

destyrahmasari

ini next-nya.  
Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b

Molida

Yang jelas umur mereka disini masih belasan tahun.  
Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b

Ryu

Bingungnya di bagian mana, chin-gu?  
Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b

mrs. haeya

mau genre yang seperti apa, chin-gu? Brothership lagi?  
Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b


	7. Chapter 6

***Cerita Sebelumnya***

"Jangan sentuh mereka berdua! Aku tadi melihat mereka berjalan bersama anak terkutuk itu!"

"Benar. Kami tadi melihatnya!"

"Kedua anak itu harus disucikan terlebih dahulu!"

**###**

***Cerita Selanjutnya***

_**Title: Twin soul (Ch 6)**_

_**Genre: Fantasy, Mystery, Friendship, Brothership**_

_**Author: Anggra**__** Ini**__** Fasma**_

_**Cast: Boyfriend, and other cast**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Summary: Cinta atau roh dan takut atau ego berlawanan energi satu sama lain, yang masing-masing dari kita memilih setiap saat untuk beresonansi dengan hal-hal, apakah kita sadar bahwa kita memilih untuk melukis atau tidak.**_

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Cepatlah, Minwoo-ya."

Minwoo berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Kakinya mati rasa. Tubuhnya lemas dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia seakan sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan.

Youngmin pun tak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia ingin sekali membantu Minwoo berjalan, tapi saat ini ada Jeongmin yang berada di punggungnya.

"Ayolah Minwoo-ya."

'kraassaakkk'

"YA! Itu mereka berdua!"

Mereka terperanjat kaget setelah mendengar suara tersebut. Minwoo dan Youngmin menyipitkan matanya karena melihat sebuah cahaya yang menyorot kearah mereka. Sepertinya sebuah senter.

"M-Minwoo-ya, a-aku harus pergi sekarang."

Youngmin tiba-tiba saja panik. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menurunkan tubuh Jeongmin yang ada di punggungnya dengan perlahan dan menidurkannya di jalanan yang dingin juga sedikit basah. Minwoo bingung menatapnya.

"Aku harus segera pergi sekarang."

"Wae?"

Orang-orang itu makin mendekat. Mereka terus mengarahkan senter mereka ke tubuh Minwoo, Jeongmin, dan Youngmin.

"Mereka bersama anak terkutuk itu!" Teriak seorang warga.

"Selamatkan dua anak itu!"

Tubuh Youngmin semakin bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

"Kupercayakan Jeongmin padamu. Ne?"

"..tapi, mereka ingin menolong kita…"

"Mianhae."

Hanya satu kata itu yang diucapkan olehnya. Kemudian ia berlari dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan Minwoo dan Jeongmin yang masih berada di tengah jalan.

Minwoo terduduk. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Jeongmin.

"..ya.., ireonna…"

"Benar itu mereka!"

Orang-orang itu semakin mendekat. Mereka berlari cepat. Beberapa diantaranya berlari kearah lain. Minwoo bingung. Apa yang terjadi saat ini? Mengapa semua warga desa melakukan ini? Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Orang-orang itu kini telah berada disekitarnya. Berdiri melingkar dan beberapa dari mereka membawa obor yang menyala.

"Mereka harus disucikan!"

"Panggil tetua desa."

"Sucikan mereka."

"Jika tidak segera dilaksanakan, kesialan akan terjadi di desa ini."

Minwoo menatap orang-orang itu satu per satu. Entah mengapa sekarang keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Tubuhnya yang tadi terasa dingin sekarang menjadi gemetar.

"Minwoo-ah!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan teriakan-teriakan mereka. Minwoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mendengar itu suara hyungnya.

"..h-hyung.. tolong aku.."

Minwoo melihat tangan hyungnya itu ditahan oleh beberapa orang disampingnya. Untuk saat ini, Minwoo merasa takut. Sangat takut.

"Jangan lakukan itu uisa."

"Benar uisa. Mereka harus disucikan."

Semua perkataan itu seakan berputar diotaknya. Minwoo menggenggam telapak tangan Jeongmin. Ia berharap temannya itu terbangun dan bisa sedikit membantunya saat ini.

"Tetua telah datang!"

Teriakan tersebut seakan mampu menghipnotis mereka semua. Mereka menyingkir dan memberikan jalan bagi tiga orang berpakaian hitam lengkap dengan beberapa benda yang dipercaya dapat membantu mereka.

Minwoo menunduk dalam. Sesuatu yang sangat aneh dan diluar pemikiran terjadi disini. Mengapa mereka melakukan ini?

Para warga semakin menjauh. Mereka membiarkan para tetua itu melakukan ritualnya. Pada awalnya mereka menggumam pelan, hingga beberapa menit menjadi semakin keras. Sebuah botol berisi air berwarna bening berada di tangan salah satu tetua itu. Ia menyiramkan air itu mengelilingi tubuh Minwoo dan Jeongmin. Tetua yang lain memercikkan air menggunakan dedaunan ke seluruh tubuh Jeongmin dan Minwoo. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya semakin kedinginan. Minwoo menatap prihatin kearah Jeongmin. Wajah Jeongmin yang tadinya pucat, kini semakin pucat. Bahkan bibirnya kini mulai membiru.

Satu tetua yang lain tengah memegang sebuah lilin yang menyala di satu tangannya. Setelah ritual percikan air itu selesai, lilin tersebut diarahkan ke tubuh Jeongmin. Tetua itu menyinari seluruh tubuh Jeongmin, dan hal itu membuat Minwoo semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jeongmin. Ia merasa sangat takut. Setelahnya tetua itu mengalihkan lilin tersebut ke tubuh Minwoo. Melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga akhirnya lilin tersebut padam karena tertiup angin.

**###**

***YOUNGMIN POV***

"Ajhumma."

"…"

"Ajhumma dimana?"

Aish! Kemana ajhumma menghilang?

"Ajhumma?"

Ah! Itu dia! Aku menemukannya. Ternyata ia sedang berada di dapur. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ajhumma sedang apa?"

"…"

"Ah! Ajhumma pasti lapar. Aku akan memasak untuk ajhumma."

"…"

Dia hanya diam. Selalu seperti ini ketika aku sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Sekarang ajhumma harus istirahat. Aku akan mengantar ajhumma."

Dia hanya menurut. Sesekali dia tertawa kecil saat aku mengantarkannya menuju kamar. Aku merasa sangat bersalah saat ini. Selama ini keluarga kami selalu dikucilkan. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti keadaan kami. Aku yang hanya remaja biasa, tidak bersekolah, tidak bekerja, dan aku hanya menjaga ajhumma sendirian. Bahkan ajhumma sekarang dalam keadaan gila.

Aku mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam lemari. Aku memang mempunyai persediaan makanan, ini semua karena Jeongmin. Dia memang orang yang baik. Selalu membantuku selama ini. Mungkin kami tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya.

Beberapa menit dan aku sekarang telah selesai memasak. Ini mudah. Aku menuangkan hasil masakanku kedalam dua mangkuk yang berbeda. Setelahnya aku membawa mangkuk itu ke kamar ajhumma.

'tok tok'

"Ajhumma, makan ne?"

"…"

'klek'

Sepertinya ajhumma sudah tidur. Aku melihatnya meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya. Hahh…

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekat, aku menyelimutinya.

Aku memang sangat menyayanginya. Dalam keadaan apapun, dia adalah satu-satunya keluaraga yang aku miliki. Terserah apapun yang dikatakan semua orang terhadap kami. Aku menyayanginya.

Ah! Kenapa aku jadi teringat pada Jeongmin dan Minwoo? Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Kurasa aku harus makan malam sendirian sekarang.

**###**

***DONGHYUN POV***

Aish! Desa ini memang benar-benar gila! Setelah tadi aku menemukan Minwoo, mereka melakukan hal yang aneh pada dongsaengku. Setelah melihat Minwoo ditemukan, seharusnya mereka menolongnya. Bukannya mengelilinginya tanpa melakukan apapun. Juga perkataan-perkataan aneh itu, semuanya membuatku muak! Dan sekarang? Yang aku pikir semua yang mereka katakan sebagai ritual itu telah berakhir, aku pun belum bisa menyentuh Minwoo sedikitpun.

'Ini sangat berbahaya bagi anda, Donghyun-ssi.' Ish! Perkataan macam apa itu! Para tetua itu mengapa sangat senang berada di kamar Minwoo? Mereka sekarang pun sedan melakukan, yang mereka katakana sebagai ritual itu disini. Mengucapkan perkataan aneh dan menabur, aku tidak tahu apa itu namanya, mirip seperti debu, tetapi berwarna kekuningan.

Dan saat ini, kami telah sampai di rumah, entah kenapa para tetua gila itu tetap saja menguntit kami. Minwoo sekarang berada di tempat tidurnya dengan tubuh menggigil. Dan aku tak bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"…hyungg…"

Ah! Lihat dia sekarang! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini.

"Ya! Donghyun-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"…"

Aku berjalan mendekati ranjang Minwoo dan memeluknya erat. Kurasa ini dapat sedikit membantunya saat ini. persetan dengan semua orang-orang itu.

Tubuhnya sangat dingin.

"Ssttt, tenanglah. Hyung disini."

"Selesai."

"…"

"Sudah selesai Donghyun-ssi. Kami harus kembali."

"Ne. silahkan."

Tak lama, semua orang itu mengangkat barang-barang mereka dan beranjak dari rumahku. Huh! Akhirnya.

"..akku hauss.."

"Sebentar, ne. Hyung akan mengambilkan air."

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada desa ini. mengapa mereka semua sangat aneh. Apa aku harus pindah dari desa ini? Ck.

"Ini. minumlah."

Minwoo menurut. Ia segera mengambil air di tanganku dan meminumnya hingga tak bersisa.

"Hyung.. aku lelah.."

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Hyung akan menjagamu."

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Seorang namja terduduk di kursi samping tempat tidur dongsaengnya. Wajahnya tak henti menatap wajah polos yang tengah tertidur itu. Namja itu mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang berada di kening dongsaengnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam air hangat, memerasnya, dan kembali meletakkannya di kening dongsaengnya dengan perlahan.

Ia menguap. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut. Ini sudah jam 4 pagi, dan ia melakukan itu sejak tadi malam. Tapi sepertinya usahanya tidak sia-sia. Keadaan dongsaengnya kini tak separah tadi malam.

Namja itu terperanjat kaget dan segera berdiri. Tubuhnya berbalik.

"Hyung.."

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara itu.

Ia menolah dengan wajah datar.

"G-gomawo.."

"Ne."

Hanya satu kata itu, dan namja itu melangkah pergi.

**###**

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu. Youngmin sama seekali belum berani untuk keluar rumah. Di luar sana seolah-olah semua orang ingin membunuhnya. Ia juga sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi dengan Jeongmin dan Minwoo. Ia merasa takut.

Pikirannya kembali berputar. Mengingat saat mereka bertiga berada di lorong itu hingga menemukan sesosok makhluk menakutkan yang hampir membunuh mereka semua. Ia kembali berpikir.

Beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil beberapa alat yang mungkin bisa membantunya dari dalam lemari. Mengemasnya dan segera pergi.

**###**

'trakk trakk'

'zzzhhhh'

"Err.. hai."

"…"

"Aku kembali."

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu, kau itu apa. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf untuk hari itu. Tentang teman-temanku. Mereka tidak sengaja melakukan itu."

"…"

"Aku tahu atas dasar apa kau melakukan itu kepada kami."

"KKRRAARRR!"

Youngmin menggedikkan bahunya kaget. Jujur, ia merasa sedikit takut saat ini. berhadapan dengan makhluk yang tingginya hampir 3 meter membutuhkan keberanian ekstra. Apalagi dia hanya seorang diri sekarang.

"M-maafkan kami. Ak-ku hanya ingin menolongmu."

"…"

"Tapi berjanjilah. Tidak akan menyakitiku."

"KKRRRAARRR!"

Wajah makhluk itu mendekat kearahnya. Youngmin memundurkan tubuhnya. Untung saja tubuh mereka berdua terhalang sangkar tersebut.

**###**

"Jeongmin-ah, kau benar-benar sudah sembuh?"

"Ne, eomma."

"Lebih baik kau libur satu hari lagi untuk memastikannya."

"Anni, eomma. Aku bisa tertinggal pelajaran."

"Jika seperti itu, biarkan Hyunseong mengantarmu. Kau mau kan, Hyunseong?"

"Ne, eomma."

"Ah, jemput dia juga Hyunseong-ah. Ne?"

"Ne, eomma."

"Yasudah, ini sudah hampir terlambat. Kalian berangkatlah."

"Ne, eomma."

"…"

Hyunseong menaiki motornya dan menyalakannya. Begitu juga dengan Jeongmin.

"Kami berangkat, eomma."

"Ne, hati-hati. Hyunseong-ah, jaga dongsaengmu."

"Ne, eomma."

Hyunseong menjalankan motornya dengan perlahan. Ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Berpeganglah yang erat, kau bisa terjatuh."

"N-ne, hyung."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"H-hyung.."

"…"

"Gomawo."

"…"

"Kau sudah mau merawatku. Dan menjagaku."

"…"

"A-aku pasti merepotkanmu."

"…"

"Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi, hyung."

"…"

"Jadi… kau nanti tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Jangan membantah. Kau baru saja sembuh."

Jeongmin sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Hyunseong. Perlahan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuan tipis. "Gomawo, hyung."

**###**

"Hahh, akhirnya selesai juga."

Youngmin merangkak turun dari bebatuan disana.

"Hei! Sekarang kau sudah bisa keluar. Aku sudah memotong beberapa jeruji sangkar itu."

Makhluk itu berdiri dan merangkak naik. Sangkar itu cukup tinggi. Tapi tidak untuk makhluk tinggi tersebut.

Sekarang tubuh makhluk itu sudah keluar seutuhnya. Makhluk itu mendekat kearah Youngmin dan mengarahkan wajahnya untuk mengendus wajah Youngmin. Youngmin bergidik ngeri.

"Krraaarrr! Kkrrraarrr!"

Entah mengapa makhluk itu berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke salah satu lorong disana.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?!" teriaknya.

Youngmin berlari mengejar makhluk itu. Makhluk itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Karena kaki-kakinya yang sangat panjang, Youngmin mulai kelelahan mengejarnya.

'brrukk'

"Aww!"

Youngmin meringis sakit saat kakinya tergores sesuatu disana. Lorong yang lumayan gelap membuatnya tak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi pada kakinya.

"Sepertinya kakiku berdarah." Gumamnya.

Ia juga bisa melihat makhluk yang berada didepannya itu berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Youngmin.

Makhluk itu menghampiri Youngmin dan mengaangkatnya, menaruhnya di punggungnya dan kembali berjalan.

Kaki-kaki makhluk itu menapak pada tanah yang basah. Percikan air terdengar di setiap langkahnya. Youngmin merasa tubuhnya diturunkan dan ia hanya menurut.

**###**

***YOUNGMIN POV***

Tempat apa ini. disini sedikit gelap. Remang-remang aku bisa melihat seperti ada sebuah danau di depanku. Danau bawah tanah? Danau di dalam goa? Mengapa makhluk ini membawaku ke tempat ini? ah! Hei, kemana makhluk itu pergi?

Aku memutar tubuhku dan mencoba mencarinya dengan hanya mengandalkan penglihatanku yang sangat minim.

"Kkrrraarrrr!"

Ah! Itu dia. Sekarang dia berada di salah satu gundukan besar disana, dan berjalan kearahku.

Dia meletakkan sebuah daun dengan ukuran cukup besar didepanku. Didalamnya terdapat cairan gelap, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi sepertinya sedikit lengket.

Ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku semakin dekat dengan danau itu. Kami melangkah masuk ke dalam danau itu, menginjakkan kaki-kaki kami ke air dingin didalamnya. Entah mengapa aku tidak dapat menolak ini.

Ia membawaku masuk semakin dalam. Makhluk itu melepaskan tanganku ketika kami telah sampai di depan sebuah batu yang cukup tinggi. Batu yang pipih. Bening, seperti cermin. Ia menaruh daun tadi di tangan kiriku. Lalu kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan padaku. Mengoleskan tangan kananku pada cairan yang terdapat di daun tadi. Setelahnya ia beranjak dan mengambil tempat di sisi lain batu ini. Kami saling berhadapan. Hanya batu ini yang memisahkan kami.

Aku melihat matanya. Aku tidak tahu arti dari tatapan itu. Tapi dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menempelkannya pada batu ini. dan entah mengapa aku mengikutinya. Mengikuti semua gerakan yang ia lakukan. Tanganku mengoles batu bening itu dengan lihainya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan saat ini.

Perlahan kaki-kakiku terasa lemas. Aku seakan lumpuh. Tanganku berhenti. Aku terjatuh, masuk kedalam air dingin itu. Napasku tercekat. Ini sangat dingin. Terasa seperti air masuk melalui pori-pori kulitku.

"Haaaahhh!"

Aku berdiri dengan cepat. Menarik napas dalam dan sebanyak-banyaknya. Satu tanganku berpegangan pada batu itu.

"Ya! Gwenchana?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku mencari asal suara itu. Astaga!

"K-kau!"

"Wae?"

"B-bagaimana bisa? W-wajahmu? Tubuhmu? A-aku?"

**###**

"Berikan nama untukku"

"Kwangmin!"

"Kwangmin?"

"Aku Youngmin dan kau Kwangmin."

**TBC**

**###**

Twin Soul © Anggra Ini Fasma

_**Balasan Review**_

zhoelichy

Okay! Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b

destyrahmasari

sippo! Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b

Vincent Ming

Wuih! Ada ELF mampir disini. Waaa! Ok! Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b


	8. Chapter 7

_Bayangkan baju yang digunakan Kwangmin saat ini kayak baju yang dipake Ciel Panthomhive waktu Kuroshitsuji Musical yang Most Beautiful Death In The World. Waktu Ciel masih di dalem sangkar. Ok'?_

**###**

***Cerita Sebelumnya***

"Ya! Gwenchana?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku mencari asal suara itu. Astaga!

"K-kau!"

**###**

***Cerita Selanjutnya***

_**Title: Twin soul (Ch 7)**_

_**Genre: Fantasy, Mystery, Friendship, Brothership**_

_**Author: Anggra Ini Fasma**_

_**Cast: Boyfriend, and other cast**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Summary: Cinta atau roh dan takut atau ego berlawanan energi satu sama lain, yang masing-masing dari kita memilih setiap saat untuk beresonansi dengan hal-hal, apakah kita sadar bahwa kita memilih untuk melukis atau tidak.**_

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

"Siapa kau? M-makhluk tadi? Dimana dia?"

"Aku. Aku makhluk tadi."

"K-kau? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku bertransformasi. Bukankah kau yang melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Manusia memang benar-benar bodoh. Berapa persen otak yang sebenarnya mereka gunakan. Ish!" Gumam namja itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kau? Aku? Kenapa kita sangat mirip?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Otak manusia tidak akan bisa menerima ini dengan mudah. Jadi lebih baik kuceritakan nanti. Sepertinya kau mulai membeku disini."

Namja itu menarik Youngmin menuju pinggiran danau. Ia mengumpulkan beberapa kayu kering dan membuat sebuah api unggun kecil untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Hei. Mengapa tidak memakai baju?" Tanya Youngmin.

Benar saja. Youngmin merasa heran dengan satu namja yang sangat mirip dengannya tersebut. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian normal pada umumnya. Hanya sebuah kain tebal berwarnya abu-abu yang melekat ditubuhnya. Menutupi paha, perut, dan sebagian dadanya. Kain itupun nampak lusuh.

"Bukankah aku memang sudah mengenakan ini sejak lama."

"Hah?'"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Emm, siapa namamu?"

"Nama?"

"Nama. Agar aku bisa memanggilmu."

"…"

"Hei!"

"Berikan nama untukku."

"Aku memberimu nama? Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya kau tidak mempunyai nama. Apa orang tuamu tidak memberikanmu nama?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengucapkan namaku."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Di Negeriku, mereka menyebutku Rhylssysn Rizlaunimlochar Wehldriira'myr Ilztidil'dn Gelvraedyn Ryldayne Ongirahc'xae Nedosstra Maszyr D'Rilxae Ryldidil'onia Aere'Lystar Sinaunwiira Rhanyc"

Youngmin Nampak sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya membelalak lebar. "A-apa itu?"

"Mungkin itu yang kau sebut nama di Negeriku."

"Itu paragraf disini."

Kwangmin manggut-manggut melihat kebingungan di wajah Youngmin. "Bagaimana?"

"I-itu sangat sulit. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengingatnya."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Eh?"

"Berikan aku nama sesukamu."

"Disini, nama itu sangat singkat. Emm…" Youngmin terlihat berpikir. "Kwangmin!"

"Kwangmin?"

"Aku Youngmin dan kau Kwangmin."

**###**

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau membantuku?"

"Bukan begitu, Jeongmin-ah. Tapi Donghyun hyung melarangku pergi dari rumah."

"Kenapa? Insiden kemarin. Apa karena itu?"

"Kau tau kan, Donghyun hyung itu sedikit.. err.."

"Aku tahu. Dia seperti itu karena kau adalah tanggung jawabnya. Tapi, ayolah. Bantu temanmu ini. Aku sangat ingin bertemu Youngmin. Aku belum berterimakasih padanya."

"Emm... Lalu, jika aku membantumu keluar dari rumah, apa yang bisa kudapatkan sebagai imbalannya?"

"Emm..."

"Ya? Aku menunggumu..."

"Kau bisa mendapatkan foto dan tanda tangan eksklusif dariku. Yah, sebelum aku menjadi terkenal. Aku ini calon bintang hebat."

"Yack!"

**###**

"Ini rumahku. Maaf. Aku bukan orang kaya."

Youngmin menyeret lengan Kwangmin untuk memasuki rumahnya. Walaupun saat ini Youngmin merasa ragu dengan orang yang saat ini ada di hadapannya, tapi ia juga merasa simpati kepada orang itu. Youngmin adalah satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya. Youngmin bersumpah, setelah ini ia akan menanyakan asal dari namja misterius dihadapannya kini.

"Ini bajuku. Kau bisa memakainya selama kau disini."

"Bagaimana cara memakainya? Kenapa ini tipis sekali?"

"Semua bajuku memang seperti ini. Biar kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana cara mengenakannya."

Kwangmin menurut. Ia melepaskan helaian tebal kain yang melekat ditubuhnya. Menaruhnya sembarang.

Pipi Youngmin memerah. "Ya! Kau tidak memakai pakaian dalam?" Ia sangat terkejut.

"Pakaian dalam?"

"Aish! Jinjja!"

Youngmin mengacak lemarinya, mengambil pakaian dalamnya dan menyuruh Kwangmin untuk mengenakannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Youngmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan namja seaneh Kwangmin saat ini?

Dengan telaten Youngmin mengajari Kwangmin bagaimana cara nengenakan pakaian. Ia melepaskan satu per satu kancing baju yang ia bawa. Setelahnya ia memakaikan baju itu di tubuh Kwangmin. Ia tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kwangmin saat ini. Ia malu. Ia harus bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya sejak tadi.

Youngmin kali ini harus ekstra sabar menghadapi namja yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Ah! Kau benar-benar sangat mirip denganku. Bagaimana jika ajuhumma tau hal ini?"

"Ajhumma? Siapa?" Tanya Kwangmin.

"Ajhummaku. Kau harus bertemu dengannya."

Youngmin kembali menarik tangan Kwangmin. Mereka memasuki sebuah kamar.

'klek'

Ia membuka pintu kamar ajhummanya perlahan. Ia takut jika mengganggu jam istirahat ajhummanya.

"Ajhumma.." Panggilnya pelan.

Ia mendapati ajhummanya kini tengah terduduk melamun. Menatap sebuah meja kayu yang kini mulai lapuk.

Youngmin mendekat. "Ajhumma, ini Kwangmin. Dia teman- ah, bukan. Dia.. err.." Youngmin diam. Ia bingung. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan namja disampingnya ini kepada ajhummanya yang mengidap gangguan jiwa.

"..."

"Aku teman Youngmin." Seru Kwangmin.

"A.. ne. Benar. Dia temanku. Kita mirip kan, ajhumma?"

"..."

Kwangmin menatap Youngmin dengan penasaran.

"Ajhumma memang memiliki gangguan jiwa sejak dulu. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti keadaannya."

"Kuharap dia juga bisa mengerti keadaanku." Kata Kwangmin.

"Ajhumma pasti bisa mengerti. Benar kan ajhumma?"

"..."

Youngmin menyentuh pundak ajhummanya perlahan. "Ajhumma.."

Ajhumma itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Jangan..." Lirihnya.

"A-apa maksud ajhumma?"

"..."

"Jangan! Dewa akan marah!"

"Ajhumma jangan berkata seperti itu. Kwangmin ini orang yang baik."

"Jangan!"

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kwangmin. Ia merasa sedikit bingung dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ajhumma memang seperti itu. Jangan didengarkan."

**###**

Sore ini Donghyun terlihat sangat sibuk melayani para pasiennya. Pekan ini pasiennya memang meningkat pesat. Pergantian musim menjadi sangat mengkhawatirkan, apalagi untuk anak-anak. Dan sekarang Minwoo menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi hyungnya yang sedang bergelut dengan para pasiennya sepulang sekolah. Ia mengaku bosan jika berada di rumah seorang diri. Dan sekarang ia merasa heran karena menemukan dongsaengnya itu tengah melamun.

'plakk'

"Aish jinjja! Hyung!"

"Jangan melamun seperti itu. Lebih baik kau membantuku melayani para pasien. Mengambilkan obat atau apa."

"Aku sedang malas, hyung."

"Ya! Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" Donghyun memegang kening Minwoo. "Tidak panas."

"Ish! Hyung!"

"Apa kau ada masalah di sekolahmu? Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, atau ada yang membully mu di sekolah, kau bisa katakan pada hyung. Hyung bisa mambantumu. Atau bahkan jika kau ingin pindah sekolah, hyung bisa-"

"Jinjja! Jinjja! Hyung, aku tidak punya masalah apapun. Aku hanya malas. Dan..."

"Emh? Wae?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah Youngmin. Apa kau mengijinkanku, hyung?"

"Youngmin? Kenapa harus anak itu lagi? Kau punya banyak teman selain anak itu, kan?"

"..."

"Hahh! Dia bukan anak baik- baik, saeng. Kau seharusnya tahu itu. Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang telah diperbuatnya kepadamu. Membawamu pergi dan pulang dengan keadaan yang seperti kemarin. Ah! Jinjja! Bahkan orang-orang desa ini pun sudah tahu bagaimana kelakuan anak itu."

"Hyung, dia anak baik. Dia tidak seperti itu."

"Hah! Apa anak itu sedah meracunimu hingga kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Hah?"

"M-mian."

"Ck. Kau boleh bermain kemanapun, asalkan tidak bersama anak itu lagi."

"Jinjja?" Minwoo terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Seperti yang ku katakan." Jawabnya.

"Ah. Gomawo hyung!" Minwoo memeluk Donghyun dengan sangat erat. "Aku akan pergi ke rumah Jeongmin sekarang."

"Baguslah."

"Aku tidak akan pulang terlambat. Janji."

Minwoo segera berdiri dan melesat pergi dari tempat kerja hyungnya.

Minwoo berjalan dengan cepat bahkan sesekali ia berlari. Ia ingin cepat sampai dirumah Jeongmin.

"Ya! Minwoo-ya!"

'srakk'

Minwoo menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak setelah mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang anak lelaki berlari kearahnya.

"Jeongmin?"

Namja itu berlari semakin dekat kearah Minwoo. Setelah cukup dekat, ia memperlambat larinya. Terdengar deru napasnya yang memburu.

"Kau kenapa berlari seperti itu?" Tanya Minwoo.

"Hahh aku ingin hahh ke-kerumahmu hahh hahh."

**###**

Sore ini Youngmin mengerjakan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Memasak, membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan air panas, dan tentu saja merawat ajhummanya yang memang mengalami gangguan jiwa. Beruntung sekarang dia tidak sendirian. Seorang namja yang diberinya nama Kwangmin selalu bersedia membantunya mengerjakan semua itu. Walaupun Kwangmin sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun yang sedang ia kerjakan, tapi dengan senang hati Youngmin rela mengajari Kwangmin semua pekerjaan manusia itu dengan sabar.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua tengah berada di belakang rumah mereka. Tempat dimana sumur rumah itu berada.

"Kau hanya tinggal menjatuhkan ember ini ke dalam sana. Ayunkan seperti ini, dan jika embermu sudah terisi air, kau bisa menarik tali ini. Seperti ini." Jelas Youngmin sambil mempraktekkan apa yang dikatakannya. "Dan pindahkan air ini ke dalam ember ini. Seperti ini."

Kwangmin mengangguk mengerti setelah dirasa semua contoh itu bisa dilakukannya dan tidak sulit menurutnya.

"Kau harus mengisi tiga ember ini hingga penuh." Kata Youngmin sambil menunjuk 3 ember besar dihadapannya. "Apa kau mengerti?"

"Tentu saja. Itu mudah." Jawab Kwangmin.

"Baguslah. Sekarang aku akan kedalam. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Jika kau sudah selesai kau bisa memanggilku."

"Ne. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Youngmin tersenyum senang. Ia tak merasa khawatir dengan Kwangmin, karena jika orang-orang melihatnya, mereka pasti akan mwngira bahwa Kwangmin itu adalah Youngmin karena mereka sangat mirip. Dan ini adalah sebuah keuntungan baru bagi seorang Jo Youngmin. Pekerjaannya bisa selesai dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kwangmin mengerjakan tugasnya itu dengan sangat senang. Seperti sebuah tantangan baru. Dalam beberapa menit saja dua ember telah terisi penuh dengan air. Ia terus menimba air dengan semangat hingga ember terakhir yang sudah hampir penuh.

"Ya! Youngmin-ah!"

Kwangmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati dua orang namja tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Wajah mereka memang tidak asing bagi seorang Kwangmin. Jangan lupakan bahwa dia bukanlah manusia. Sehingga dia bisa mengingat apapun dengan sangat mudahnya.

"Ah kau sedang apa?" Tanya namja yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Menimba air."

"Apa ajhumma dirumah?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ye."

Dua namja itu terlihat saling bertatapan.

"Kau mau kubantu?" Tanya namja lainnya disana.

"Tidak perlu."

Kwangmin menarik ember terakhirnya dari dalam sumur dan menuangkan airnya. Selesai sekarang.

"Youngie! Aku sudah selesai!" Teriaknya keras.

Tak lama terdengar sahutan dari arah dapur dan terlihat seorang namja lain menghampiri mereka.

"Y-Youngie?" Lirih Minwoo gugup.

Namja yang menghampiri mereka tersebut terlonjak kaget karena mendapati dua sahabatnya tengah berdiri bersama Kwangmin. Ia segera mendekat.

"Minwoo! Jeongmin! Kalian kesini? Ada apa?"

Jeongmin dan Minwoo membelalakkan mata mereka. Ini sangat tidak mungkin. Apakah ini mimpi. Sekarang di depan mata mereka ada dua Youngmin. Ya benar. Dua Youngmin. Mereka benar-benar sama. Sangat mirip. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Benar-benar sama.

"A-aku pasti sedang bermimpi." Gumam Jeongmin.

"Aa aniya. Aku bisa jelaskan ini semua."

**###**

Hyunseong masuk kedalam kamar dongsaengnya. Saat ini ia akan berlatih untuk kompetisi yang akan diikutinya. Ia teringat bahwa jacket kesayangannya tertinggal di kamar dongsaengnya tersebut saat ia meraeat Jeongmin ketika demam. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Ia menemukannya. Sebuah gantungan baju di samping meja belajar Jeongmin. Jacketnya ada disana. Hyunseong segera mengambilnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkahnya berhenti ketika tidak sengaja kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang menonjol di bawah karpet kamar Jeongmin. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan menyingkap karpet itu.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya ketika tanpa sadar sepatu kakinya menggores sesuatu yang diinjaknya dan membuat benda itu bergeser.

Klek

Tanmpak sesuatu terjadi di bawah karpet iu. Huunseong kembali menyingkapnya. Ia sangat terkejut mendapati sebuah lubang besar disana. Ia memasukkan kepalanya kedalam lubang iu. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Apa legenda itu memang benar? Jika memang benar, ini sangat berbahaya untuk desa ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Gumamnya.

**###**

Seorang namja terbangun dari mimpi tidurnya. Tangannya mengelus tenggorokannya yang terasa mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menapakkan kedua kakinya di lantai kamar yang dingin. Kepalanya menoleh kearah seorang namja lain yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Tubuhnya terbalut selimut. Namja itu menghela napasnya melihat namja yang sudah beberapa hari ini selalu bersamanya. Selalu mengikutinya dan selalu disampingnya. Namja yang menjadi duplikatnya. Tapi ia bersyukur karena ia bisa mendapatkan teman baru sekarang. Satu sahabat baru.

Namja itu melangkah menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Matanya berhenti ketika mendapati satu pintu yang sedikit terbuka disana. Kamar milik ajhummanya. Satu-satunya keluarganya.

'Mengapa bisa terbuka?' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Seingatnya ia selalu menutup puntu kamar ajhummanya dan menguncinya ketika malam tiba. Karena ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka kembali. Dan ia tak akan pernah lupa untuk melakukan itu. Tapi sekarang apa ia lupa menguncinya?

"Ajhumma?"

Ia memasuki kamar itu tanpa suara.

"Ajhumma, kau dimana?" serunya sekali lagi.

Tetap tidak ada sahutan. Rasa panik mulai merasuk di hatinya saat ini. Dimana ajhummanya?

Kaki-kakinya mulai menyusuri setiap ruangan yang ada di dalam rumahnya tapi tetap saja ia tak menemukan sosok ajhummanya tersebut.

"Ajhumma! Kau dimana?!" Teriaknya sekali lagi.

"Ya! Mengapa kau berteriak malam-malam seperti ini?"

Namja itu menoleh. "Kwangie, ajhumma menghilang. Bagaimana ini? ini semua salahku." Katanya dan mulai terisak pelan.

"Kau yakin sudah mencarinya?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh ruangan di rumah ini. tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukannya. Bagaimana ini?"

"Sshh! Tenanglah Youngie. Aku akan membantumu mencari ajhumma hingga dia ketemu."

Namja itu mengangguk. Mereka kembali mencari wanita paruh baya itu.

Kwangmin memilih mencari wanita paruh baya itu di sisi kiri rumah. Yaitu dapur, ruang makan, dan kamar mandi. Sedangkan Youngmin mencari di sisi kanan rumah.

Kwangmin mengecek setiap benda di ruang makan yang memang menyati dengan dapur. Di dalam rak, di bawah meja, semua tempat ia cek hanya untuk memastikan dimana ajhumma Youngmin menghilang. Nihil. Tak ada seorangpun disana.

Tangannya beranjak menuju into lemari di dapur itu. Entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan lemari itu.

'kriett'

'BUGG'

"Ya! Youngie! Cepatlah kesini!"

"Apa yang- KYAAA!"

Youngmin mendekat takut-takut. Didepannya kini terdapat sesosok manusia yang tergolek lemas. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Terlihat disana bahwa lehernya telah digorok hingga hampir putus. Satu matanya melotot tajam dan yang satunya lagi telah menggelinding ke arahnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan menampakkan sebuah jantung yang terpasang didalamnya. Bagian tangan dan kakinya telah menjadi potongan-potongan sadis. Kuku-kukunya hancur. Perutnya sobek hingga memperlihatkan usus serta lambung manusia itu yang berceceran. Tanpa berpikir ulang, semua orang akan tahu bahwa sosok itu telah meninggal dunia.

Youngmin menutup mulutnya. Suara isakan tak lagi terdengar. Ini sangat menakutkan. Orang yang selama ini dirawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, satu-satunya anggota keluarganya, kini telah tiada.

"T-tidakk m-mungkin.."

"Wae?"

"..tidak mungkin… hiks.. aj-jhumma!"

Youngmin mendekati sosok itu perlahan. Siapa yang tega melakukan perbuatan bejat seperti itu? Apakan warga desa ini? Apakah sebegitu bencinya mereka? Kenapa mereka tega melakukan perbuatan sekeji itu terhadapnya?

**TBC**

**###**

Twin Soul © Anggra Ini Fasma

Balasan Review

maap saia gak bisa cepet update. Khukhukhu ^^v Makasi yak Reviewnya! ^^

destyrahmasari ini udah dilanjut. Makasi yak Reviewnya! ^^

Mayya Milagro yaa nanti saia tarik-tarik chapnya biar panjang. LOL Makasi yak Reviewnya! ^^

Sparkling Haru wah makasi.. kalo buat yang dialog itu emang saia sengaja buatnya. Tujuan saia sih biar readers bisa berfantasi sendiri dengan imajinasi mereka. Biar gak selalu nurut authornya ajah. Khukhukhu Makasi yak Reviewnya! ^^

Vincent Ming waa! Maap. Saia gak bisa update kilat sama panjangin chapnya. Khukhukhu. Makasi yak Reviewnya! ^^

xel okay! Kalau yang itu bingung yaa… emang saia aja juga bingung. LOL Makasi yak Reviewnya! ^^

DEEP BOW


End file.
